A New Nightmare
by Alexandria
Summary: Well, it's been two whole years since I last updated. Long story related to computer crash, lost work, writers block, moving across the country, blah blah. Read and review. Please?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"How much money do we have?" Lady Angel asked. 

"Since Shinra's downfall 2 years ago, we have approximately 465,000 gil." Scarlet replied. 

"That's all? Shinra used to be a BILLIONAIRE company!" Lady Angel slammed her fists down. "No one uses mako energy anymore and practically all of the important Shinra execs are dead." Scarlet told her. 

"Well. We'll just have to recruit some more. I, Lady Angelica McNamara am head of the Shinra now. Scarlet you shall be Vice President." Lady Angel smiled. She remembered the days when she'd just been in middle-management. "We need more divisions such as the Turks." Scarlet started to write things down with an evil grin on her face. Soon Avalanche would pay dearly. "What happened to the original Turks. Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng?" Lady Angel was puzzled. "Reno, Rude and Elena joined Avalanche and Tseng is dead." Scarlet was surprised her leader didn't know this. Everyone else did. "Traitors!" Lady Angel yelled. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Scarlet asked. No reply. 

"Och, open it." Lady Angel sighed. Scarlet opened it. The man at the door had brilliant red hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar. He wore black combat boots, black pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. "My name is Trent Romasova. I couldn't help over-hearing you were recruiting Turks." he said. His voice was as smooth as butter, yet chilling as ice. "Have we met before. I swear-" Lady Angel cut Scarlet off with a wave of her gloved hand. "What makes you think I'll pick you?" she asked. 

"Reno Romasova, ex-Turk is my younger brother. I was originally picked to become a Turk but I failed the mako energy test. My fighting skills are in high-demand and I don't use a wimpy night-stick like Reno." Trent smiled. Lady Angel smiled too. 

"I think I've found the next leader of the Turks." she rubbed her hands together. 

"I have 4 others that would meet your demand." Trent continued. "Where are they?" Lady Angel asked. Trent snapped his fingers and 4 people walked in. Two women and two men. Lady Angel saw one was almost like he was frozen. "I see you notice Ice. He's an experiment gone bad. But his attacks are the strongest ever." Trent gloated. Lady Angel also noticed that the two women were identical twins except one had purple hair and purplish eyes and the other had green hair and green eyes. "Twins. Lillith and Gemma Jargon. Lillith is a skilled martial artist and Gemma is strictly a magic user." Trent told her. Lillith had on a navy tank top, black combat pants and she was barefoot. Her sister wore a light green sundress and sandals. She seemed more of a fashion model than a fighter. Raven had jet black hair, black eyes and a tweaked bird-like nose. "Raven's eyesight is better than any birds. He can see things up to 500 yards away and that's why he's an excellent sniper." Trent finished. 

"You have a very interesting group Romasova." Lady Angel told him. he bowed in agreement. "I will let you lead the Turks. But any assignment you fail I will boot you off. Scarlet will give you your first assignment." Angel narrowed her eyes. 

"Thank you Lady Angel." Trent said. The others thanked her too. Scarlet cleared her throat and smiled evilly. "Alright. Your first assignment is to eliminate Avalanche." 


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy 7 characters, Squaresoft does. I am simply using them in this story because FF7 is such a great game. I am not making any profit in any way (why would I? This story sucks!)

Read the prologue before you read this one. 

Chapter 1: Meet the Turks

Lillith Jargon knew her fellow Turks thought she was odd. She also knew they feared her the most besides Trent and Lady Angel. Lillith was a scary woman. She seldom smiled and spoke only when she needed to. She was the complete opposite of her bubbly twin sister, Gemma. People liked Gemma. She was flirtatious (especially with Trent), giggly and overall good natured. But, she was nothing to joke with while fighting. Gemma had mastered the arts of magic. She could work magic even without materia. Lillith was a martial artist. She had started training with her father when she was old enough to walk. She had great speed, agility, strength and accuracy. She was more than a match for Avalanche.

"I've heard of this group, Avalanche. Didn't they destroy some guy named Sephiroth?" Gemma asked. The five Turks were gathered in the large common room at Shinra HQ. Raven nodded. He was leaning against the wall, scanning the room as if he was waiting for his prey. "I've seen their leader. He's pretty cute." Gemma continued. Lillith rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Cut the small talk. We have a problem here." Trent interrupted. He had been looking through Shinra files of the members of Avalanche. "It's gonna be a test finding them all. They split up a Month after they defeated Sephiroth. "And this Cloud Strife guy, their leader, is nowhere to be found." he threw down the papers in frustration. 

"Hey, cool down Trent." Ice pushed a few stray locks of white hair out of his face. 

"I know where one of them is. A woman. She owns a bar not to far from here in Sector 7." Raven spoke softly. Trent picked the papers off the ground and flipped through them until he found a photo of a woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Is her name Tifa Lockheart?" he asked. Raven nodded. 

"Her bar is Tifa's Seventh Heaven." 

"Well. I think I'll pay her a visit. I want you all to stay here. She should be more than easy to take down." Trent told them. 

Tifa Lockheart looked at the clock. It was 2am. Her bar was empty and she was grateful for that. A brawl had started at about 1:30 and now it was in shambles. "Four broken tables, seven broken chairs, two broken windows and 600 gil worth of broken glasses." Tifa sighed and grabbed her broom.

As soon as Midgar had been rebuilt she'd moved in and reopened her bar. Most of the members of Avalanche had parted ways except for Barret and Marlene who lived down the street from her. A lump formed in her throat when she thought about Cloud. No one had seen him nor knew where he had gone. A month after they'd saved the world he'd packed his bags and disappeared. She still thought of him often and sometimes she wished she'd gone after him. 

Just as she started to sweep the door opened and a man walked in. "I'm sorry, I'm closed." Tifa told the man. He wore all black and a hooded cloak. He took of the cloak to reveal brilliant red hair, blue eyes and a very handsome face. "I am very sorry, but could you please spare some water. I've been traveling all day." he gave Tifa a sad smile. She shrugged. "Why not?" and walked behind the counter. The man sat at a stool. He surveyed the bar. "What happened here?" 

"A fight." Tifa replied, sighing. She returned with a glass of water. The man fished in his pocket for his wallet. "Oh no! No charge!" Tifa shook her head. 

"Thanks. I'm Trent." the man held out his hand. Tifa shook it. 

"Tifa." 

She was very surprised when Trent brought her hand up and kissed it. "Do you happen to belong to Avalanche?" he asked. 

"Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked sitting down next to him. 

"I saw you in the paper before. You were the most beautiful one in the photo." Trent grinned. Tifa blushed. Some guy she had just met was hitting on her. "Where are the others. Surely you're still a team?" he persisted. Tifa snorted. 

"I wish. I haven't seen any of them except for Barret Wallace, since he lives down the street, in 2 years. Cid's in Rocket Town, Vincent is in Nibelheim, Yuffie's in Wutai, Red XIII is in Cosmo Canyon, Reeve is somewhere in Midgar, and Cloud is god knows where." she suddenly felt dumb telling this stranger all of her business. Trent's smile grew wider. _Piece of cake. Avalanche will be gone in no time._

"You want anything else?" Tifa asked him. 

"Ah, no thank you. I better be on my way." Trent stood up and put his cloak back on. "Goodbye Tifa." he kissed her hand again and left. 

****

Ha Ha. I know this chapter sucked. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Family Affair

Trent Romasova arrived at a large apartment building in Sector 3 of Midgar. In his hand was a piece of paper and had Reno Romasova, 24C on it. "So this is the place." he muttered. As he was walking in, a young blonde woman was walking out. They collided. 

"Damn it! Watch where you're going!" the woman said angrily, getting up from the ground. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm looking for Reno Romasova." Trent said politely. _Man, he's handsome. _Elena caught herself thinking. 

"Um. He's in this building, 24C." she replied. _So it WAS the right address, _Trent grinned to himself. 

"Thank you." he said to Elena and hurried inside. She couldn't help but feel there was something fishy about the man. Elena smiled to herself and hurried back in the building.

Reno and Rude were sitting on the couch watching TV when a loud knock sounded. 

"Get that for me, Rude." Reno said, his eyes still glued to the TV. Rude sighed and got up. His tall frame almost reached the ceiling. He opened the door and saw a red headed man with blue eyes and bared a striking resemblance to Reno. Only this man was older. "Who are you?" Rude asked. 

"My name is Trent Romasova. Is Reno there." the man smiled. 

"Yeah. RENO!" Rude called over his shoulder. Reno got up, muttering curses, and walked to the door. He gasped. 

"Y-you're dead!" he whispered. 

"Do I LOOK dead to you little brother?" Trent smiled evilly. 

Meanwhile, Elena gasped. She'd been hiding in the shadows. "Reno has a brother?" she muttered, surprised. Reno's expression went from surprised to angry. 

"What the fuck are you doing here you bastard? Come back to kill me like you did dad and Kayla?" he snarled. Trent looked ready to kill Reno when he said that, but kept his cool. "Have you heard of the new division of Turks?" he said instead. 

"Lemme guess-you're the leader." Reno spat. 

"Correct. You and your Avalanche friends don't stand a chance against us." Trent replied, grinning. 

"Asshole. I knew you'd be up to no good. Mark my words Trent, I will KILL you with my own hands if you touch me or any of my friends!" Reno yelled. Trent's expression hardened. 

"Now, now Reno. That's not what families do is it?" 

"Obviously you don't know what a family is, if you kill yours." Reno shot back.

"I should dispose of you all right now-but I don't wanna get my hands dirty. But I WILL be seeing you all VERY soon." and with that, Trent left. He didn't even notice Elena in the shadows. 

"Bastard." Reno said. Elena hurried in the apartment. 

"That's your brother? Why didn't you ever tell us?" she asked. 

"I HAVE no brother. The jealous son of a bitch killed my father AND my little sister." Reno said angrily. 

"Man. That's brutal." Rude said, sitting back on the couch. 

"Hey! I have an idea!" Elena piped up. 

"What?" Reno and Rude asked her, annoyed. 

"Their at the Shinra HQ right? How about we go up there and take a little 'look-see.'?" she smiled deviously. 

"Yeah, let's get HIS ass!' Reno smiled. Rude nodded his head in agreement. 

"Come on. Let's go." Elena said. 


	4. Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, Squaresoft does. I am not making any profit in any way whatsoever, yada, yada, yada.

****

I'd like to point out a minor mistake in the chapter where Tifa is telling Trent where all the members of Avalanche are. I forgot to mention Rude, Reno and Elena. They're part of Avalanche too! 

__

Chapter 3: Reno vs. Trent

Trent entered the Shinra HQ with a big grin on his face. His plan was about to take action. "What're you so happy about?" Ice asked when he entered the common room. "I've found the locations of the Avalanche members. Four of them are already right under our noses." Trent replied sitting next to Gemma on the large couch. 

"So, we like, get a chance to kick some ass now?" she asked. 

Trent laughed, "Precisely."

Lillith, who had been looking through the files on Avalanche, narrowed her eyes at Tifa's profile. "Trained under the great Zangan?" she muttered. It was very surprising, for Lillith had also trained under him. When she was ten, her father had died. Zangan had been traveling and happened to stop in their village. For a fee, Zangan had offered to train Lillith for awhile. "Lily. Are you up for a fight?" Trent interrupted her thoughts. 

"My _name _is Lillith. I don't particularly care for these Avalanche people. I don't like to fight the weak. But—this Tifa Lockheart. She's a Martial Artist also. I'd like to see her skills." she replied. Gemma groaned. She knew her sister thought she was the greatest Martial Artist to ever graze the Planet. Suddenly the doors opened and Lady Angel swept in-accompanied by her 'Lap Dog', Scarlet. "Romasova!" she said sharply. Trent got up from the couch and faced her. "I do not pay you and your Turks to sit around. Have you found the whereabouts of Avalanche?" she asked. "Yes, my Lady. We were just going to carry out our mission." Trent replied. 

"Very well. You cannot afford to fail." and with that, Lady Angel took her leave. 

"Crazy bitch." Trent muttered. He snapped his fingers for his fellow Turks to get up too. "Let's go."

Reno, Rude and Elena stopped in front of the Shinra building. "Well. It's been awhile. Doesn't seem like much has changed." Reno said, pulling out his nightstick. Rude adjusted his dark glasses and looked around. "Except some new bitch is trying to take over other than Rufus and his lard ass of a father." he commented. Elena shook her head. If Tseng could see them now. "Shall we go in?" Reno asked. His two friends nodded and they walked through the large doors. The lobby was dark and silent. Lady Angel hadn't really gotten a chance to employ many people besides the Turks. She didn't even have Soldiers. "If I remember correctly. All the important Shinra scum were above floor 64." Elena pushed the button on the elevator. They heard the ding of the elevator arriving and the doors opening. To their surprise, the Turks stepped out. They looked just as surprised as Reno, Rude and Elena. "Well. You went after me Reno." Trent said calmly. "Yeah. To kick your ass!" Reno challenged, charging his nightstick. Trent laughed, "I'd like to see you try." he sneered. With a growl of anger, Reno charged, ramming his nightstick into Trent's chest. Trent's body convulsed as the electric currents went through him. Reno pulled it back and Trent stumbled. "Boss…" Raven started but their leader held up a hand. "Go to Sector 7. To that chick's bar. You know what to do. Leave me here. I need to finish this." 

His comrades nodded and hurried away. Reno glanced at Rude and Elena. "Make sure they don't hurt Tifa." he said. 

"But Reno. We can't leave you!" Elena protested. 

"Go Elena!" the red-headed ex-Turk growled. Rude nodded and he and Elena hurried away. "It's just you and me brother. You got a lucky shot the first time." Trent circled Reno. He pulled out a simple switchblade. "You expect to beat me with that?" Reno almost laughed. But his laugh was cut short when Trent lunged, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to his jaw. Reno staggered back, dazed but quickly recovered. Trent didn't use a weapon but he wasn't quite a Martial Artist like Tifa and Lillith. He learned most of his fighting from the streets. 

"I'm disappointed brother. You couldn't even dodge a simple kick?" he asked. Then with the speed of light, Trent started beating up Reno with a flurry of kicks, punches, slashes and magic spells. Reno couldn't even blink. Suddenly as Trent was about to deliver a kick to Reno's head he managed to dodge and cast a Bio 3 spell. It didn't even hurt Trent. "What the hell?" Reno stated as he wiped blood from his lip. "It's called a Ribbon dear brother. Maybe you should get one." Trent stated and cast a Bio 3 back at Reno. Luckily he had an antidote on hand. Trent looked down at his brother pitifully. "Reno you are pathetic. I was actually looking for a real fight." 

Trent lunged again embedding his switchblade into Reno's shoulder. Reno grimaced in pain. Suddenly, with a surge of anger, Reno jammed his electrically charged nightstick into Trent's face. The Turk fell down in pain. "Bastard." he spat clutching his bleeding face. Reno cast a Knights of the Round Summon that Tifa had let him have. "He can't survive that." a smile formed on Reno's lips. He cast Full Cure on himself as the last Knight slashed the life out of Trent. Reno walked towards his fallen brother and looked down. Trent's body was bleeding and broken at what seemed beyond repair. But Reno gasped when he saw Trent's ice blue eyes open and a grin form on the man's face. "How could you have survived Knights of the Round? Tifa told me it killed Sephiroth himself!" Reno practically screamed. "Well…it seems…I'm mightier…than Sephiroth…" Trent muttered, coughing up some blood. Reno was prepared to finish Trent off with another Knights of the Round, but Trent raised his hand to stop him. "If I were you… I'd think before I act… That girl at the bar…your friends won't be able to stop my Turks." 

Reno narrowed his eyes. He was debating whether to kill his brother or go and help his friends. "Dammit!" he kicked Trent in the side as hard as he could. "Trent…we'll finish this later." and he ran off towards Seventh Heaven.

__

Tch. This chapter was really bad. Anyway, please R&R. I need feedback!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brawl at Seventh Heaven

As the four Turks walked down the streets of Midgar, people stared. They were an odd bunch, especially the man with the silver hair and ice-white skin. "Hey babes!" a voice called from behind them. The Turks stopped and turned around to see a gang of about 15 guys. They were dressed in shabby clothes and had pipes, brass knuckles and various other street weapons. The one that had yelled wore a blue bandanna around his dark, unkempt hair. "How about you two gals ditch those men and come wit' us?" he asked, coming closer. Gemma giggled. Lillith felt Raven get his gun but she laid a hand on his arm. "Let me handle this." she said and walked up to them. 

"What's your name?" she asked the guy with the bandanna. 

"Roscoe. What's your name beauty?" he sneered. 

"My name is none of your concern. Do you enjoy hassling innocent women Roscoe?" the purple-haired woman asked icily. "It ain't hasslin'. Me and my guys always get what we want, and right now-we want you and dat other girl." Roscoe grabbed her arm. On instinct, Lillith kicked him in the ribs, hard. She heard a satisfying crack. Roscoe groaned in pain and signaled his boys to attack her. 

"We'll teach you bitch!" one man with a long silver pipe yelled at Lillith. A shot rang through the air and the man with the pipe fell down dead. Raven had shot him straight through the heart. It was an all-out brawl with the Turks having the upper hand. Soon, only Roscoe was left. 

"I'll teach you to fuck with me!" he yelled, lunging at Lillith. She merely stepped out of the way and tripped him. As he fell, she kicked him in the face sending his head flying back and she heard his neck snap with a sickening crack. "Is there anyone worth fighting in this goddamn city?" Lillith asked as she dusted off her hands. They resumed walking towards Sector 7. Lillith sighed softly. _Even though Midgar has been rebuilt, it's still the same. The Slums haven't changed at all. The people still live without hopes._

Cloud dismounted his Gold Chocobo, Lance, and stared at the city that loomed above him. "Midgar. It's been a long time." he whispered. He knew it had been wrong just up and leaving his friends-especially Tifa. He'd started off just wandering and doing mercenary work whenever he needed the money. He'd needed to clear his head of everything that had happened during their journey, especially the loss of Aeris. Now, Cloud decided it was time to return. He scratched Lance behind the ears, "I'll be back." Cloud left some greens and entered Midgar. He decided to head to Seventh Heaven and see Tifa.

"There's the bar." Raven pointed. They all turned to look at a brightly lit building with a sign that read: _Tifa's Seventh Heaven. _"Let's just kill her and leave." Gemma said. "Trent wouldn't like that. You know he always like to have 'fun' with his female captives before they die." Ice said. Lillith was already heading up the stairs. Her mission was to capture Tifa Lockheart. She entered the doors. Inside was lots of people-mostly men-drinking, eating and talking. "Hey darling!" a couple of men whistled at Lillith as she walked towards the counter. Just then, the three remaining Turks walked in and the men's attention quickly went to Gemma. Tifa was busy serving another customer, but she noticed Lillith sit down on a stool. Gemma, Raven and Ice sat down also. Tifa excused herself from the man and walked over. "How can I help you?" she asked them. 

"A gin and tonic please." Gemma blurted out. Lillith gave her a menacing look. 

"Hey, I'm thirsty." the green-haired twin shrugged. 

"What the hell. A shot of whisky." Ice told Tifa. Raven ordered a Seltzer. 

"And you?" Tifa turned to Lillith. 

"Water." the woman said flatly. "I hope you all know, our mission was not to order drinks but to kidnap that woman." she said to the Turks. 

"We know Lily. You are such a spoilsport. We just wanna have a little fun. Drinks can't hurt." Gemma playfully put her arm around her solemn sister. Lillith cringed at the shortened version of her name but said nothing. Tifa returned shortly with their drinks. "Anything else?" she asked. As Gemma opened her mouth, Lillith gave her a death stare. "Nothing." Gemma squeaked. Tifa went to another customer as two familiar people burst through the door. It was Rude and Elena! "Tifa! We've come to warn you!!" Elena shouted but he gaze quickly traveled to the four people sitting on barstools and she groaned. "Looks like we have company." Raven stood up and pulled out his gun. 

"Damn! I didn't even finish my drink!" Gemma whined. Lillith cracked her knuckles. _These two vermin will be easy _she thought to herself. 

"What's going on?" Tifa asked. "Ice 3!" Ice yelled and sent a wave of icicles towards her. Tifa was hit and she flew back into a wall. The only weapon she had were her Premium Heart gloves which she wore everyday. Her materia and armor were upstairs in her room. _Pitiful._ Lillith thought as she observed Tifa. But her thoughts were interrupted when Rude punched her in the face. "Bastard!" she muttered. With incredible speed, she overthrew Rude with a barrage of kicks and punches. He fell back, bleeding. Elena cast a Full Cure spell on him just as Reno ran through the doors. "Damn it! I'm too late!" he cursed, surveying the fight around him. Most of the customers had left. Gemma cast Poison-All and Rude and Elena started glowing green. Reno tossed them a couple Antidotes and got out his Nightstick with his materia. "Bolt 3!" he yelled at Gemma. Lightning crackled through the air and struck her. It did a considerable amount of damage. Behind the Turks, Tifa slowly and silently stood up. She crept upstairs and equipped a Ribbon, Minerva Band and her best materia. She ran back downstairs just as Lillith was preparing to do her Limit Break on Reno. "DEMON HAND!" she yelled. Her fists started glowing bright red and she punched Reno in the face so hard he flew through the wall and outside. Rude and Elena were on the ground in equally bad shape. The Turks however, had no scratch on them. Except Gemma and Lillith, who had a few hairs out of place. "Now, where is that woman?" Ice asked. They turned and saw Tifa. It was one against four! "Shit." she murmured. "Now Miss Lockheart. You have two options. Surrender and come with us or fights and we'll be forced to kill you." Raven told her. Tifa clenched her teeth. _What am I going to do?_

Cloud saw Tifa's bar at the end of the block. He approached it and raised his eyebrows. "Is it closed?" he muttered. There was no sound from it, and as he got closer he saw a large hole in the wall. Cloud walked towards the stairs and gasped. He saw the body of Reno, bloody and battered, laying in the dirt. He kneeled down. "Reno?" he asked. The red-head opened one blue eye. "Well, if it ain't Strife." 

"Damn. What the hell happened to you?" Cloud asked. 

"Got beat up. If you're going inside, be careful. They're trying to get Tifa." Reno went unconscious. Cloud pulled out his trusty Ultima Weapon and opened the doors. He saw four people-two men and two women- were cornering Tifa. "Hey!" he yelled. They turned. "Cloud?" Tifa gasped. 

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Cloud yelled at the Turks. 

"Or you'll do what? Kill us? You should see the people who have tried to kill the Turks-and failed." Ice waved his hand over to the bodies of Rude and Elena. 

"Turks?" Cloud asked. 

"You don't know about us? We're the new division of Turks for Shinra's new leader-Lady Angel." Gemma replied. 

"He's kinda cute." she whispered to Lillith. Cloud raised his sword. 

"Shut up and fight!" he challenged. Raven raised his gun and fired three times straight at Cloud's head. Cloud deflected the bullets with his sword and rushed at the sniper. "Argh!" Raven clutched his shoulder. Cloud has sliced clean through it. 

"Freeze!" Ice yelled. Cloud was surrounded by Ice. When it broke he was Frozen. Raven healed his shoulder. "Bahamut Zero!" Tifa yelled. Her faithful summon did major damage to the Turks. Gemma and Ice were on their knees when it finished. 

"Damn bitch!" Raven snarled, wiping blood from his mouth. Lillith glared at Tifa. She was pissed off now. "DEMON HAND!" she yelled. Lillith punched her in the face even harder than Reno. Tifa flew back in a cupboard, glasses falling out on her and the broken glass embedding itself in her skin. The Turks turned to Cloud. "Sleep." Gemma giggled as she cast it on him. 

"Why don't we just kill him?" Raven argued as Cloud slumped to the floor. 

"Nah. He's too cute to kill." Gemma replied. Ice grabbed Tifa's battered, unconscious body and roughly dragged her out of Seventh Heaven. The other Turks followed him, stepping on Reno Romasova as they walked away. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Avalanche Reunited

"Papa! Let's go see Auntie Tifa! I wanna show her what I learned in school today!" Marlene begged. Barret Wallace looked down at his daughter and smiled. He lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. It was a nice thing, living one block away from Tifa. Sometimes she even picked Marlene up from school when Barret was busy. He had helped rebuild North Corel. The citizens had wanted him to be mayor but Barret declined. It was too big a responsibility for him. Even though he wasn't mayor though, he and Marlene visited North Coral frequently.

As they walked towards the bar, Barret could instantly sense something was wrong. He kept walked and accidentally stepped on something. "What the hell…?" Barret looked down and saw he was standing on Reno! "What's wrong with him?" Marlene whispered. "Marlene. Go inside and get Tifa." Barret set her down on the ground. But Marlene wasn't listening. She was staring at the large hole in the wall. "Papa! Look at that hole!" she pointed. Barret glanced at it and could see the mess of over-turned tables, chairs, glass and debris inside. Suddenly he heard voices. 

"Whoa! So dis is it?" a man asked. Barret saw two men staring at Seventh Heaven. "Yeah. I wuz inside havin' me a drink when these four strange looking people came in. After dat, it was an all out brawl. Then they left. Had the Owner of da bar wit' em too. She was real beat up, bleeding all over and had some glass in her." his friend replied. "HEY!" Barret barked. He walked over to them. 

"You saw what happened?" he snarled. The men were clearly scared of the big man's presence. One of the men nodded. "What did the people look like?" Barret asked. 

"Um. One of the men had silvery hair and white skin. One had long black hair and the two women had green and purple hair, and they wuz twins." the man answered. Barret walked back to his daughter who was examining Reno. "He's messed up bad Papa." she told him. Reno's whole face was covered in blood. His nose was clearly broken, his eyelids swollen shut and his jaw was broken and he was missing about five teeth. Barret pulled out his PHS and called 911. Then he went inside. "Damn." he muttered looking at the mess. He saw the fallen bodies of Rude, Elena and a familiar spiky haired man. "Cloud! Well I'll be damned!" Barret went over. Cloud didn't seem to be bruised up as bad as the others so he shook him awake. "Ugh." Cloud sat up and reached for his Ultima Weapon which was a few feet away. Then he hopped up. "Where's Tifa?" he yelled. "Don't know spike. I heard some people kidnapped her." Barret replied sadly. Cloud jammed his sword into the floorboards out of anger. "Why the hell did they kidnap her? I'm going after her!" 

"Easy. I called 911. I think Reno's gonna need more than cure spells to fix his ass up." Barret told his friend. Cloud sank back down to the floor, looking defeated. 

Trent was waiting for his Turks at the front door of the Shinra Building. He smiled when he saw they had Tifa. "I hope she isn't dead." he told Ice. 

"Nah. Just fucked up." the Turk replied throwing her limp body to the ground. 

"Why do you want her anyway?" Gemma asked. 

"If I have her, then Avalanche will come to me. Did you have any trouble acquiring her?" Trent asked. "Yeah. Reno, Rude and Elena, but we got them quickly. Then some spiky haired dude with a big-ass sword came in. Got a nice slash off me." Raven replied, rubbing his shoulder. Even though it had been healed, it was still sore. "Alright. You all are dismissed for today. Gemma come with me and help me heal this girl." Trent said. "Heal her? You should let her suffer!" Lillith protested. Trent stared at Lillith. He had the kind of eyes that seemed as if they knew your deepest secrets. They bore through her. "Now c'mon Lily. You can kill her after we get Avalanche." Trent told her. Lillith was silent but nodded. Sometimes she hated her leader. 

Tifa awoke to sounds of giggling. She looked to where it came from and saw two familiar looking people making out by the wall. She recognized one as the green haired girl from the bar. "Ah!" she clutched her head which had started to hurt terribly. All she remembered was being punched in the face by a purple haired woman. And Cloud! She'd seen Cloud in her bar! Trent stopped kissing Gemma and peered over her shoulder. So the hostage was finally awake. "Could you please excuse me Gemma?" he asked her. She pouted but left the room, closing the door behind her. "So you're finally awake!" he walked over to her. Tifa stared at Trent. 

"You're the guy from my bar!" she exclaimed. 

"Yes. My name is Trent Romasova. I'm the leader of the Turks." he kissed her hand-a gesture Tifa knew too well. But this time she wasn't flattered. "What is going on? Why am I here?" she demanded. 

"Miss Lockheart. Patience. I'll explain everything in due time." Trent cupped her chin in his hand. _You're arms and legs are free. You could bust out. _A voice said in Tifa's head said. She considered this but looked at Trent. He seemed pretty strong. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt so his muscular arms were showing. "And don't think of escaping. My Turks will be all over you." Trent told her. 

"Damn." Tifa muttered. 

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" the Turk leader asked her. _My mouth is kinda dry and I haven't eaten anything for awhile…_Tifa thought. 

"Yes." she told Trent. He smiled at her and left. Tifa got up and looked around her room. It was a prison type place. _What a minute…this is the prison President Shinra put me and the others in when we were captured! _she thought. She slumped back onto the bed. Her clothing was blood-caked and torn. _I hope he brings some new clothes too, _Tifa hoped, laying back down. 

15 minutes later Trent returned with a bottle of water and a large bag of chips. He also had some clothes. _What the hell. I didn't tell him to bring me some clothes. Is he some kind of telepath? _Tifa thought to herself. Trent glanced at her and smiled oddly. Tifa accepted the things. "Thanks." she said. 

"No problem. My hostage at least has to be comfortable. You mentioned being in this cell before?" Trent told her. 

"Yeah. President Shinra locked me and some other people in here…wait a minute. I didn't say anything about that to you." she looked at Trent and narrowed her eyes. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Must've heard it from a friend." he said quickly. 

"Whatever." Tifa dismissed the issue. _I have to admit, he is very, very cute. Probably uses his looks as a weapon. And he could charm to pants off of anyone, _Tifa stared at Trent while she ate and drank. He gave her a little smile. 

"I must take my leave Miss Lockheart, but I will be back-soon." Trent opened the door and left, locking it behind him.

Rude, Elena, Cloud, Marlene and Barret were in the Midgar Hospital waiting room. The doctors had been with Reno for 3 hours. "Goddamn those Shinra!" Elena cursed. She had been pacing up and down the hallway for a half an hour. 

"I have to admit. Those new Turks put us to shame. Lady Angel chose wisely." Rude commented. Cloud couldn't help but agree. Even though he hadn't fought them very long, he still could sense they were powerful. "Tell me about this Lady Angel, Rude." Cloud asked. 

"Well. From all I know she's working with Scarlet, she used to be in Middle Management when Rufus was still there, and she's power hungry. I don't know where she found those Turks but their leader-Trent Romasova-is Reno's brother." the bald man replied solemnly. 

"Excuse Me." a Doctor came towards them. 

"How's Reno?" Elena asked anxiously. 

"He'll live. The bones in his face are almost all shattered. His face is in pieces. He'll have to wear a brace on it for awhile but I guarantee his face will be back to normal." the Doctor replied. 

"He's resting right now, so I think you should visit him tomorrow." he walked away. Suddenly Barret's PHS rang. 

"Hello?" he said gruffly. He held the phone away from his ear. Various curses and yells could be heard coming from it. 

"Damnation Wallace! What the hell happened at Tifa's bar! It's all over the fucking news!" it was Cid. 

"She was kidnapped by some people." Barret replied simply. 

"Well then we gotta go fucking rescue her! Is Spike there, or is he still off on some damn quest?" Cid asked. 

"Yeah." Barret handed the phone to Cloud. 

"Listen spike. I got all of Avalanche over at my house. We're gonna rescue Tifa." Cid told him. Cloud was astonished. "How did you find everyone?" he asked. 

"I got my ways. Now shut up and listen. We'll meet you just outside of Midgar in about 20 minutes." Cid snapped. 

"20 Minutes. It takes the Highwind 2 hours from Rocket Town to Midgar." Cloud reminded the old pilot. 

"Fuck! Who said I was using the Highwind? I'll see your skinny ass in 20 minutes." and with that Cid hung up. 

"He said meet him outside of Midgar." Cloud handed Barret his PHS. Hurriedly, they left the hospital.

Cloud looked at his watch, exactly twenty minutes had passed. Suddenly he heard a large roar. "Papa look!" Marlene pointed to a large, sleek black ship that was landing a few feet away from them. It was beautiful. On the side in big, shiny white letters was **_The Velocity. _**"Hey guys!" a familiar Ninja jumped off the ship and ran towards them. "Yuffie!" Cloud was actually glad to see the Materia thief. Next was Cid. 

"I'll be damned Highwind! Ya got a new ship!" Barret slapped the pilot on his back. It was so hard that Cid spit out his cigarette. "Yeah, she's my pride and joy. It's 10 times faster than the Highwind!" he replied, smiling. Red XIII, Vincent, and Cait Sith were last. "You're all here!" Cloud exclaimed. 

"The almost defunct Avalanche is back and we're gonna kick ass now!" Yuffie threw her Conformer in the air. 

"Where's that red-headed punk Reno?" Cid asked when he only saw Rude and Elena. "Hospital. He's real messed up." Elena replied, sighing. 

"I heard on the news that Lady Angel was in Junon recently. She is thinking about starting up the Sister Ray again." Vincent told them. 

"What the hell for?" Cid asked. "She wants more power. And the Sister Ray can give that to her." Red XIII explained. 

"Tifa's at Shinra HQ." Cait Sith piped up. Even though Reeve wasn't with Shinra anymore, he still had connections. 

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Cid yelled. Yuffie cheered as they entered Midgar. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trent and Tifa

There's a little bit of suggestive themes in this one. And don't flame me for putting two certain people together (check title of chapter.) Enjoy, even though I think this one isn't all that great.

Tifa was sleeping when Trent came back in. She didn't stir when he sat down on her bed. He stroked her face and traced her lips with his finger. _She's a true beauty. Better than Gemma could ever be. _Trent smiled to himself. There was something about Tifa-something that actually made the Turk leader feel warm inside. He had been very pissed off when Ice and the others had brought her back bruised and battered. Even though he hadn't specifically ordered them to bring her back healthy, they should have known better. Trent knew that Lillith had been the one to cause the most damage. She despised everyone that was weaker than her. He sighed and looked down at Tifa's face again. "She has the face of an angel." he whispered to no one in particular. His radio crackled to life. 

"Sir. Avalanche has been spotted coming towards HQ." Ice's voice said. 

"Roger. I'll be right down." Trent hoped the radio hadn't woken Tifa. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and left the cell. 

Tifa was awake the whole time. She heard the words Trent said, she felt him kiss her. But she wasn't disgusted at all. It made her blush and she got butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Trent. "What is wrong with me? I'm-I'm falling for Trent! He's a villainous, cruel person!" she yelled. Her yells echoed off the walls. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't have that butterfly feeling when she thought about Cloud anymore. 

The members of Avalanche, except for Rude and Elena, didn't quite know how strong the Turks were. They expected it to be an easy fight. "There's the HQ!" Yuffie yelled. She had been ahead of everyone. Cloud unsheathed his sword as they approached the front. Suddenly, five people appeared in front of them. "Not so fast Avalanche." Trent said. 

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked. The guy had red hair, blue eyes and wore black clothes. "I'm Trent Romasova. These are my Turks, Lillith, Gemma, Raven and Ice." he replied casually. 

"Where the hell is Tifa you jackass!" Barret yelled. 

"She's inside. But first you'll have to get past us." Trent replied. Raven pulled out his gun. Vincent noticed this and quickly pulled out his Death Penalty. Yuffie wasted no time talking. She threw her Conformer straight at Trent's head. 

"You've gotta be quicker than that little girl." Trent caught the weapon. Yuffie gaped in surprise. 

"Wh-what! How?" was all she could say before Trent threw it back at her. It embedded itself in her leg. 

"Ow!" Yuffie fell to the ground clutching her leg. Red XIII cast Full Cure on her. 

"Bastard!" Cloud swung at Trent. The Turk easily dodged and tripped Cloud. He fell but rolled over and jumped back up. Vincent and Barret were having an all-out shootout with Raven. Bullets were flying everywhere. One caught Vincent in the shoulder but he didn't flinch-only cast Cure 3 and kept shooting. Red XIII cast Fire 3 on Ice. It caused a great deal of damage. "Damn dog!" Ice cast Freeze and cured himself. Cid was having a hard time catching Gemma. Every time he got close enough to spear her with his Venus Gospel, she'd Teleport to another spot. She thought it was very funny as she kept giggling uncontrollably. Lillith was fighting Rude again and he managed to get a few blows in, one of them sent her flying through the air. Cait Sith and Elena stood in back and cast spells-mostly cures-to their team members. "Enough of these games!" Trent hollered. A yellow aura surrounded him. 

"MIST OF DEATH!" he yelled. Suddenly all of Avalanche was enveloped in a black mist. Trent watched happily as all of them fell down, dead as doorknobs. "Why didn't ya just do that in the first place. Then I wouldn't have gotten my hair messed up." Gemma whined to Trent. Her hair stood on end where Cid had managed to get her with a Ramuh Summon. "None of them were worth fighting. Now they're all dead, so you can kill the girl." Lillith said to Trent. He glared at her and walked away in silence. The Turks slowly followed him.

Cloud groaned and stood up. He had been wearing a Safety Bit which prevented him from Sudden Death. After seven Life 2's, his team members stood up too. Barret punched the ground and made a rather large hole. "Damn, they're too strong!" he yelled. 

"We just need better strategy. They expected us." Cait Sith said sadly. 

"Damn it Caitty! Why didn't you tell us?" Cid snarled. 

"I didn't know until now. It's kind of obvious, how else would they have known we were here?" the cat snapped back. 

"Look. How about we go to an inn, rest and devise a plan to get Tifa." Cloud suggested. His team members grumbled in reply as they all left the HQ.

~

"Trent!" Lillith called. She saw he was headed towards Tifa's cell. 

"What do you want?" he whirled around to face her. 

"I need to know what our next orders are." she replied. As he was about to reply, both their radios crackled to life. "Sir! One of the Avalanche members survived. He had protection against sudden death. He's revived the group and they've left." Raven said. 

"Shit! Where are they headed?" Lillith asked. 

"An Inn by Wall Market." Raven replied. 

"Roger. We'll take action tomorrow." Trent said and the radio went off. 

"What do you mean? We must go after them now!" Lillith protested.

"Leave them alone for now. We'll devise a plan tomorrow. Take the night off ok Lillith?" Trent was clearly irritated by her presence. The purple-haired woman frowned at him. "You're making a big mistake Romasova. I know you've fallen for Lockheart. She's an Avalanche member. How could she love you anyway? You're a cold-blooded killer. And when you kill her friends she'll want nothing to do with you." she said icily. Trent glared daggers at her. 

"Lillith, if you don't get out of my fucking sight within 5 seconds, I will be forced to kill you." he said in a voice so low and evil that it made Lillith shudder inside. "I'd like to see you try." and with that, the martial artist turned and swiftly walked down the hallway. "Bitch." Trent spat after her and continued walking to Tifa's cell.

Tifa was sitting on the edge of her bed. She had changed into the new clothing, a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She couldn't stop thinking about Trent. _Have I really fallen for him? _she asked herself. She hugged her knees to her chest. "I wish he were here. I need someone to talk to." she muttered. As if on cue, Trent opened the door and walked in. Closing it behind him he smiled. She smiled back. _Why are you smiling back? He's your captor? He's going to kill you sooner of later! _her mind screamed. Tifa ignored it as he sat next to her. "Tifa. I've been wondering…" Trent trailed off. They stared at each other, Tifa was caught in the beauty of his eyes. They were mako enhanced-yes-but still beautiful. _Cloud's eyes were beautiful too, _she thought. But she willed herself not to think about him, not now. Trent looked down, breaking their invisible embrace. "I was thinking of letting you go." he told her softly. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Trent. You know. I've been thinking about something for awhile. Even though I know it isn't right, I think I've fallen for you." Tifa whispered. _YOU IDIOT! What the hell are you saying! _her mind screamed. 

"As I have too Tifa." he kissed her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her lips. Tifa gladly returned the kiss, ignoring the screaming of her conscience and she didn't protest when he lowered her down on the bed.

Gemma was getting antsy. Usually around Midnight, Trent would get restless and he would make out with her. But he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't talk to anyone. Raven was out scouting, Lillith was in one of her foul moods and Ice was watching TV. No one liked to disturb him while he watched TV, or else he got more moody than Lillith. Just as she was about to leave the Common Room, Trent walked in. He looked quite unkempt, his hair ruffled, his shirt not properly buttoned and he had a blush to his cheeks. "Where have you been?" Gemma said, lazily putting her arms around his neck. She saw a sort of glazed look in his eyes. "Nowhere. Listen Gem. I very tired from today. Maybe tomorrow." he kissed her quickly on the lips, went to the desk to grab some papers and left. Gemma glared at his retreating figure. "I may act ditzy, but I'm not stupid. I know exactly what he-and that whore Tifa have been doing." she spat. As she left she heard a voice. 

"Gemma." it called. She turned and saw Lillith leaning against the wall. 

"You know what Trent was doing with Lockheart right?" the purple-haired twin asked. Gemma nodded. "Since when do people have SEX with their hostages?!" she exclaimed. Lillith nodded. "Let's go kill her." she suggested. Gemma considered this, but then thought about Trent. "Then Trent will kill us!" she protested. As much as she wanted to see a dead Tifa Lockheart, she didn't want Trent to blow-up at them. He knew 150 ways to kill a person and she was sure he'd try all the ways on her and Lillith. "Trent's a dumb ass. All you've gotta do is bat your eyelashes and he'll spare you. That's exactly why he hasn't killed that slut Lockheart yet." Lillith grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her down the hallway toward where Tifa was kept. "Alright, I agree Lily. BUT we only hurt her really bad, not kill her." Gemma told her sister. "Fine." Lillith rolled her eyes and they continued their walk. 

Tifa was sound asleep. She was smiling because of her night with Trent. But thoughts were jumbled in her head. hey called her a slut, a whore. She admitted, she didn't expect to _sleep _with Trent. _What the hell is wrong with you girl? I thought you were saving yourself for, CLOUD. _her conscience screamed. It was true, she wanted to save herself for him but she didn't love Cloud anymore. She loved Trent Romasova. 

"Here's her cell." Lillith had stolen the key from Trent's room. They opened it and saw her sleeping figure on the small bed. "So, how are we gonna get her? Ultima spell?" Gemma whispered. 

"First I want her awake so she can feel the pain." Lillith hissed. She walked over and switched on the light. Tifa groaned and opened her crimson brown eyes. She looked from one twin to the other. "Hello Tifa!" Gemma said nicely. 

"Um. Hi." Tifa sat up. Lillith leaned over the woman until they were almost eye to eye. "Lockheart. Are you ready to die?" she asked. 

"What? What do you mean? Where's Trent?" Tifa asked. 

"Trent won't be here to save you now you little slut!" Gemma cackled. Jumping out of her bed Tifa went into a fighters stance. Lillith rolled her eyes and looked at Gemma. "Ultima." the green haired girl. Tifa fell to her knees. 

"This is too easy. I at least thought she'd put up a fight." Gemma looked at her nails and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "She's a pathetic weakling. She's also a slutty whore." Lillith sneered. Suddenly BAM! Tifa hit her in the face. It snapped Lillith's head to the side. "Little bitch!" she snarled. Gemma cast Stop on Tifa. 

"What should I do? So much magic to choose from." she walked around Tifa. 

"Whatever. Use something that will kill her fast!" Lillith rubbed her jaw. "Uh-uh-uh! Remember were not gonna kill her! I got it, Tornado!" Gemma yelled, casting the spell. She and her sister left the cell and locked the door. They didn't hear Tifa's body hit the floor with a sickening thud. 

****

Looks like we have two jealous Turks. Don't expect Tifa and Trent to be together the whole story. You'll find out more about why she's 'in love' with him in Ch. 7.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Cloud woke up with a start. He glanced at the clock next to his bed. It read **3:25AM. **He rubbed his eyes and kicked the covers off. He had just had the most vivid dream. Tifa was in it. They were in a cell in Shinra HQ when two women came in. They had beaten Tifa up pretty bad, almost finishing her off with a Tornado spell. He recognized the two women as the Turks they had fought. Cloud stood up and went to the window. He could see the Shinra building. He hurried back to his bed and quickly dressed. He put on his armor, accessories and Materia. He also brought a flashlight. Lastly, he strapped Ultima Weapon to his back and hurried out of the room.

Tifa awoke with a terrible headache. She felt a large amount of sticky liquid behind her head and her whole body was screaming with pain. Even in the dark, she noticed her leg was at an odd angle. She had no Materia to heal herself and she couldn't even move to get to her bed. Tifa just laid on the floor and silently cried.

Even though it was 3:30 in the morning, Lady Angel was up and about. She had heard that her Turks had pummeled Avalanche during their first encounter. She walked to Trent's room and knocked on the door. When she got no answer she beat on it-loud. He swung open the door angrily. His red hair was in a mess all over his head and he wore a pair of boxers and nothing else. "What the HELL do you want?" he snarled. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory." Lady Angel replied. 

"Can't you congratulate me later?" he snapped. 

"You will respect me Romasova, I don't care what time of the day unless you want to be out of a job." the Shinra leader snarled. 

"Anyway. You and your Turks have a mission tomorrow. You will come with Scarlet and I to the Midgar junkyard." she told him. 

"What for?" Trent asked coldly. 

"The old Mako Cannon, _The Sister Ray _is there. As you might have heard, I am restoring It." she replied, smiling. Trent nodded, half-listening. Sometimes he felt like killing Lady Angel. "So, at 7am sharp, we will head out! Don't be late if you know what's good for you." Lady Angel smirked, running a finger down Trent's muscular chest. To him, it felt like a cold snake. "Trent. I have been hearing rumors that you are becoming quite-attached to this woman you are holding hostage." Lady Angel whispered. Trent groaned in annoyance. "Just because I screwed her once, doesn't mean I am attached to her." he replied. 

"You have no feelings for her in any way?" his leader asked. 

"Why would you care?" Trent asked, crossing his arms. 

"No matter. Remember, 7am sharp." Lady Angel said and left. The Turk leader slammed his door and went back to his bed, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to sleep.

Trent often had insomnia and if he did get to sleep, it was plagued with terrible dreams. In most of his dreams his father and little sister haunted him. Trent really didn't want to kill his own familybut he had been blinded by hatred and rage. Everyone had always thought Reno was the cream of the crop, the one who was going to succeed in the family. Reno was the popular one in school. Trent would never forget his first girlfriend had dumped him for Reno. And when Reno had gotten in the Turks, Trent had had enough. After he recovered from the effects of the Mako Poisoning he had left Midgar. He traveled around for a few years. During his travels he met Lillith, Gemma, Ice and Raven. Lillith and Gemma had been born in Mideel but their parents had abandoned them when they were 10. Lillith, being the serious twin, supported herself and Gemma but their abandonment by their parents had turned her into a cold, unmerciful person. She was very arrogant and didn't pity anyone's life she took. Gemma always looked on the brighter side of life. It was the reason she was very bubbly and often very annoying. Raven had been raised in a mountain village named Cestario. He had always been a fairly quiet person, preferring to be alone. No one knew where Ice was from. No one knew the faintest thing about him except he was a freak experiment gone wrong. 

Trent tossed and turned. He had finally gotten to sleep but he was having a Nightmare. Dream: Trent entered a small house in Sector 4 of Midgar. A man was sitting in the Living Room watching TV, while a girl about 15 was on the floor talking on the phone. "Dad. Kayla?" Trent whispered. The man watching TV stood up and gasped. 

"Reno?" he squinted. Trent instantly felt anger. His eyes flashed. 

"No dad. I'm Trent." he replied, bitterly. 

"Oh! Trent, it's been so long since I've seen you!!" Mr. Romasova hugged him. The girl got off the phone and rushed to her older brother. "Trent! You're home!" she smiled, hugging him. Trent smiled weakly. "Do you want something to eat?" Mr. Romasova asked. Trent nodded and they went into the kitchen. "So, what have you been doing? Killing people?" Kayla asked her brother. 

"Only when I have to." Trent answered. 

"Man. You should see Reno. He looks so awesome. He gets to wear this cool suit and he gets to kill people and stuff. Y'know, the Turks do a lot of dirty work for Shinra." Kayla chattered. Trent closed his eyes. He was trying to contain his fury. "Yes. Reno is doing very well. He has been worried about you Trent. Maybe you should go to the Shinra Building and see him. I wasn't surprised at all when Reno made the Turks. He has always been a high-achiever." Mr. Romasova said. He set down a plate of food in front of Trent. He studied his son's face curiously. Trent still had his eyes closed. "Are you ok Reno?" his father asked. Suddenly something went pop in Trent's head. "My name is Trent." he said coldly. "I'm sorry Trent. You both look so much alike." his dad chuckled. 

"You aren't sorry. All my life it's always been Reno, Reno, Reno! I'm sick of it! I'm fucking sick of it! I know you never liked me! You always favored Reno over me! Well I'm about to make you pay old man." Trent yelled. Kayla backed towards the wall. Trent pulled out a gun and he heard Kayla scream. "Son! Please, put it away! We can talk! I'm your father!" Mr. Romasova pleaded. Trent raised the gun until it was level with his father's head. "It's too late now." he sneered. He pulled the trigger and a loud blast filled the room. Mr. Romasova fell down, dead. Half his head had been blown off, his brain oozing out. Kayla started to cry as Trent pointed the gun at her. She was no longer his sister, just another enemy to him. "Trent. Please." she sobbed. He fired again, the bullet tore through Kayla's heart. She fell down dead. Dropping the gun, Trent stared at the two dead bodies on the kitchen floor. Picking up the gun he fled the house. End Dream.

Trent woke up with a start. It was only 4:15 in the morning. The same dream haunted him every night. "I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Kayla." he didn't care that tears were starting to flow. He'd killed his own Father and sister just because he was jealous of Reno. 

Cloud finally reached the Shinra building. He crept to the doors and let himself inside. It hadn't changed much so it would be easy for him to find Tifa. The cell he had saw her in. It was the same cell President Shinra had locked Avalanche in. The inside was dark and deathly silent. He went to the elevator and pushed the floor number the cells were on. 

Trent knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. He turned on his lamp and rubbed his temples. He knew why Lillith and Lady Angel thought he like Tifa. He knew they were jealous. "I'd have to be beaten and dragged through hot coals before I'd go with a crazy bitch like Lady Angel." he chuckled to himself. Trent admitted he liked Tifa a little bit. She was different from most women he knew-and definitely prettier. Trent usually went for the Prostitutes in Wall Market. That was the only reason he had decided not to kill her-yet. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door. "Who the hell is it this time?" Trent swore if it was Lady Angel again he'd shoot her. But no, it was Gemma. "What, you're not used to sleeping alone?" Trent asked coldly. The green haired woman glared at him. "For you information, I've come to tell you something." 

"Make it quick." Trent told her. 

"Lillith did a very bad thing. She tried to kill that girl you took hostage. She's real messed up but she's not dead." Gemma said. 

Trent yawned, "Is that it? As long as she isn't dead." he replied. 

"What? You're not mad? We-I mean Lillith was sure you were going to kill her, you know since you're so in love with that girl and everything." Gemma smiled innocently. 

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER. How long will it take you all to realize she's a valuable asset to our mission. If she's not here, why would Avalanche bother coming?" Trent said, furiously. "I know, I know. But why her? Why not anybody else?" Gemma asked. 

"She's weak mentally. It was very easy to get her to trust me. Now are you coming in or going back to bed?" Trent looked impatient. Since he couldn't get to sleep, what the hell? Gemma grinned, realizing what he meant and hurried inside. Trent closed-and locked the door. 

Tifa awoke to a soft knocking on her cell door. "Tifa." the voice whispered. At first she thought it was Trent. 

"Yes?" she managed to croak. 

"It's me, Cloud. I've come to get you out of here." the voice said. Tifa's heart leapt in joy. But then her face fell. She would have to leave Trent. On the other side, Cloud was busily working to pick the lock. He finally got it and the door slid open. He saw her body on the floor and knelt down. "Hey." he whispered. He turned on a flashlight and gasped. There was a pool of blood underneath her head and her leg was broken. 

"What did they do to you." he asked. 

"These two women Turks. They-they wanted me dead. They beat me up and one of them cast Tornado on me." Tifa replied. Cloud's eyes widened. It was exactly what had happened in his dream! "Did they have green and purple hair?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "Why?"

"N-never mind. Let me fix you up so we can get out of here." Cloud cast Full Cure on her. Tifa instantly felt her wounds healing. She sat up and felt her leg. The bone was back in place. Cloud helped her stand up and put an arm on her shoulder to steady her. "C'mon, let's go." he whispered and they hurried out. As they passed a door, Cloud stumbled and his flashlight dropped with a loud clatter. He and Tifa froze, not even breathing. 

Lillith had always been praised for her excellent hearing. The loud clatter outside her door instantly woke her up. She got out of bed and went to the door. 

Cloud decided it'd be better to go than wait to see if anyone had heard so he and Tifa ran down the hallway. They went to the elevator, took it to the ground floor and hurried out of the Shinra Building. 

"Damn. How did she survive that Tornado spell?" she whispered incredulously. 

"But hey, looks like Trent's little slut escaped. And so easily too." Lillith muttered. She had opened her door just in time to see Tifa sprint down the hallway. 

"Who was that guy with her?" she wondered. But it was too early to ponder things, so Lillith shut her door and went back to sleep. 


	9. Chapters 8&9

Chapter 8: The Angel Ray

The five Turks stood around waiting for Lady Angel and Scarlet to arrive. "Damn. She's the main one talking about be out here at 7 sharp." Trent muttered. Lillith wasn't speaking to him. She wondered if Trent knew that Tifa had escaped. Suddenly, Lady Angel arrived at 7:30, followed by Scarlet. "It's about damn time." Trent hissed and walked over to her. 

"Trent. Have you checked on the hostage?" the Shinra Leader asked. He shook his head no. Lady Angel narrowed her eyes. "Well, I went to see her. Properly introduce myself, let her get to know me as I've you've done already." 

Trent glared at her, but he didn't speak. "Turns out she's gone. The door was open and there was a puddle of dried blood on the floor." Lady Angel continued. Trent's eyes widened. 

"How could she? I had the door securely locked!" he sputtered. 

"Well she escaped! Some guy helped her do it too. I saw it." Lillith said. 

"I would have expected you to be more careful. But I won't go any further into this matter. We must head to the Midgar Junkyard and get the Sister Ray!" Lady Angel commanded. She motioned for the Turks to follow her. Trent was last. 

"I can't believe she's escaped." he muttered to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. Deep down, he knew he liked Tifa a lot. She was kind to him and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his life. "I'll get you back somehow." he whispered and hurried to join the rest of the group.

~~~~~~~~~~

Every member of Avalanche was over-joyed when Tifa returned. 

"What did those bastards do to you Teef?" Barret asked. 

"Nothing. It was fine." she replied softly. 

"Fine? Being locked up in a cell? Starving? No change of clothes or a shower?" Elena cried. 

"Actually, I didn't starve. Trent brought me food and even a change of clothes." Tifa said. Rude looked at her sharply. "Food? Clothes? Seems like Trent was getting a little close with you Tifa." he said. Realizing, she may have said too much, Tifa changed the subject. "Um. I really need a shower and I'm exhausted. Let's talk later." and with that, she hurried up the stairs of the hotel. "There's somethin' she ain't tellin' us." Cid said taking a long drag on his cigarette. Cloud decided against telling them what he'd saw in his dream. 

"So Spike. What's our next plan of action? The first attack didn't do so well y'know?" Cid asked. 

"I say we head for the Midgar Junkyard! That's where they're headed now. For the Sister Ray." Cait Sith said. Cloud nodded. "Should we leave Tifa here?" he asked.

"Might as well. She's been through enough for today." Barret replied, then he looked down at Marlene. 

"Honey. Go upstairs with Auntie Tifa. We'll be back." he patted her head. 

"Ok!" the little girl ran upstairs. 

"Are you sure we'll be able to fight them again? I mean, they kicked our asses last time!" Elena protested. 

"Sephiroth wasn't even that hard!" Yuffie burst out. Everyone was surprised to hear her say that, since Yuffie usually bragged about how she was the best fighter in the group. Cloud sighed. "Hey. You guys are Avalanche. You beat Sephiroth. I'm sure you can kick their asses." Rude said. Everyone nodded. 

"To the Junkyard." Vincent said and they filed out of the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't it beautiful!" Lady Angel whispered. 

"Looks like a rusted cannon." Ice snorted. She ignored Ice's comment and walked closer to it. The giant Sister Ray Cannon had been removed from atop of Midgar. It had been stored in the Shinra Junkyard since then. 

"Um, how the HELL are we supposed to move this thing outta here?" Trent asked. 

"Just like Former President Rufus moved it from Junon." Scarlet snapped. 

"But first. We must give it a name." Lady Angel told them. 

"I thought it was called 'The Sister Ray?" Gemma asked. 

"No, no. How about-the Angel Ray!" Lady Angel cried. She looked at her Turks. 

"I don't care what the hell you call It." Trent replied. She glared at him but started climbing the junk and rubble to the top of the cannon. "I hope she falls." Trent muttered, under his breath. Ice snickered and Gemma got a devious smile on her face. She pointed her finger at Lady Angel's feet and said "Aero." the wind spell swept the woman up and caused her to roll down. Gemma could barely contain her laughter as Lady Angel stood up. 

"WHO DID THAT?" she commanded. None of the Turks responded, but Ice, Gemma and Trent could barely keep themselves from bursting out laughing. Finally Gemma couldn't hold it any longer. "I…(laugh)…did(laugh)…It." she replied. "I really don't see what is so funny." Lillith said coldly. Raven nodded in agreement. 

"You think that's funny. Well, you won't think it's funny when I cut your pay this month." Lady Angel smirked at Gemma. Gemma stopped laughing and gasped. Trent and Ice stopped laughing too. The Shinra Leader started climbing to the cannon again. She didn't fall at all as she reached the top. "It's wonderful!" she called down. 

"It's a fucking cannon!" Trent called back. 

"Excuse me. I need to be alone for a moment." Lillith walked away from the Turks and out of the Junkyard. She needed to clear her head. "What's with you?" a voice said behind her. 

"Trent! What part of ALONE don't you understand?" she growled. 

"Easy, easy. What's troubling you Lillith?" Trent asked, putting an arm around her. 

"None of your business." she woman inched away from him. 

"Fine. I just want the best for my Turks." the red-headed man shrugged. Then he walked away. Lillith was glad to be alone. She had to get out of the Junkyard. She hated Junkyards-ever since she was 16 years old. Lillith had tried to store the painful memory in the back of her mind. Not a soul knew-not even Gemma. She had been walking by the Midgar Junkyard, when a man had cornered her and pulled out a Switchblade. Already an experienced Martial Artist, Lillith knew she could have easily beaten him down. But the way he spoke, the way he looked frightened her. He forced her into the Junkyard and raped her. After he had finished, he'd knocked her unconscious. All Lillith remembered was a lot of blood and being in the hospital. The doctor had told her that her Uterus had been ripped up so badly that she wouldn't be able to ever have children. Lillith sat down on the ground and cried.

Chapter 9: Avalanche vs. The Turks: _Round 2_

The first thing Cloud saw as they came close to the Junkyard entrance was that strange Purple Haired woman sitting on the ground, crying. "What the hell is she crying for?" he asked. 

"Who knows?" Elena whispered back. 

"A-CHOO!" Yuffie sneezed. 

"You dumb-ass girl!" Cid yelled. Lillith stopped crying and looked up. She knew Avalanche was here. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. Cloud saw her hurry into the Junkyard. Soon she returned with the four other Turks and a tall blonde woman and Scarlet. Cloud saw Trent for the first time. "Damn. He looks just like Reno!" Cid spit out his cigarette. "And there's that bitch Scarlet." Barret murmured. 

"Come out Avalanche! No use hiding!" Trent yelled. He cracked his knuckles and took out a large knife. Cloud and the others approached them. "Ready for round 2 of 'Get your ass whooped?" Trent asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa showered and went into a hotel room. She had borrowed some clothes from the hotel owner. 

"Auntie Tifa?" Marlene was sitting on a bed. 

"Where are the others?" Tifa asked. 

"They went to fight those mean people." the little girl replied. 

"Without me?" Tifa asked shrilly. Marlene nodded. Tifa saw her Premium Heart gloves and some materia laying on a table. Thankful they had brought her weapons and materia she put them on. Then she looked at Marlene. "Marly. Are you going to be ok?" she asked. 

"Yes." the little girl replied. 

"Um, where'd they go?" she asked. "I think I heard Cait Sith say some kind of Junkyard." Marlene replied. 

"Midgar Junkyard!" Tifa ruffled Marlene's hair and hurried out. She ran almost the whole way there. She wasn't going to be left out-but the real reason she was going was because she wanted to see Trent.

"How's Reno doing? His face ok?" Trent asked. 

"You son of a bitch! Reno's in the hospital because of that woman who hit him!" Elena yelled angrily. Lillith glared at Elena. "Geez, you guys talk too much." Gemma sighed. She waved her hand; "Comet." 

Just as she said the spell, Raven shot at Vincent. Cloud charged at Trent with his sword. Trent barely dodged the slash. 

Just as the battle had begun, Tifa arrived. She stopped to catch her breath and looked at the scene before her. All chaos had broke out, the members of Avalanche seemed to be winning. Elena cast an Ultima spell, damaging all the Turks. Tifa gasped as she saw Trent move at Cloud with incredible speed. He had a large knife in his hand. Cloud missed as he swung at Trent and Trent jabbed the knife into his gut. 

"Argh!" Cloud grunted. Trent twisted the knife in further and in an upward motion brought the knife from his gut to his chest. The long gash poured blood and Trent pulled it out. Cloud fell on the ground with a groan. Trent stepped on the wound with his booted foot and put weight on it. Trent leaned down until his face was inches from Clouds. 

"You helped Tifa escape last night didn't you?" he asked. Cloud was silent. Trent put more of his weight on his foot. Cloud cried out in agony. "If you don't answer, you'll die." Trent grinned evilly. 

"Yes, I did help her escape. I don't know…why you care!" Cloud burst out. 

"Thatta boy Strife. When will you and your friends learn that my Turks can't be defeated?" the Turk leader asked. 

"Trent! Stop!" Tifa yelled. He whirled around to see her. 

"Please! He'll die!" Tifa pleaded. Trent glanced at Cloud's body and took his foot off. 

"What are you doing, dumb ass? Don't listen to her!" Lillith yelled at him. Rude took advantage of her distraction and kicked her square in the jaw. Lillith spit out blood and glared at him. Tifa hurried to Cloud and cast Full Cure on him. The wound healed and he stood up shakily. Trent surveyed them. 

"Tifa, get back." Cloud raised Ultima Weapon. Trent smirked at them. 

"Turks!" a voice yelled. Lady Angel, who had been watching the action had spoken. 

"Finish them quickly. We have no time!" she commanded angrily. 

Lillith was getting sick of Rude, Yuffie and Cait Sith. Just as Cait Sith smashed his megaphone on her skull, Yuffie threw her Conformer at Lillith's shoulder. Rude punched her in the face and sent her flying. Elena set up Reflect around her just as Gemma cast Fire 3. It bounced back and hit Ice; "Damn it Gemma!" he yelled as he tried to fend off Barret. Raven barely dodged a bullet aimed for his head by Vincent. Avalanche seemed to have the Upper Hand. Meanwhile, Trent, Tifa and Cloud were just standing. Cloud knew something was wrong or Trent would have attacked by now. Suddenly Trent leaped up and hit Cloud with a flying kick right in the chest. Tifa cast Fire 3 on Trent. He staggered but it didn't take much out of him. He faced her and they just stared at each other. 

__

ATTACK YOU IDOT. His Defenses are down! Tifa's mind screamed. 

"Why hasn't Trent just killed that woman yet? Isn't that the one he had hostage?" Lady Angel screeched to Scarlet. Scarlet nodded. "Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands. DARK OBLIVION!" Lady Angel waved her hand at Tifa's turned back. Suddenly the sky turned pitch black and no one could see anything. When it cleared, Trent was down on his back with blood pouring out of almost every opening in his body. He had about a thousand puncture wounds all over. 

"Wasn't that meant for Tifa?" Scarlet whispered. The fighting had stopped, and everyone stared at Lady Angel. Barret had Ice in a headlock, Raven and Vincent both had their guns aimed for each other's heads. "Why'd you attack Trent?" Gemma cried. "I-I didn't mean to do that! It was meant for Tifa!" Lady Angel yelled in reply. Tifa knew Trent had shoved her out of the way, he had saved her. She crawled over to him, even though everyone was watching her. "Full Cure." she whispered and she watched his body heal. The blood stopped and he opened his eyes. He stared at Tifa. "Thank…you." he whispered. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Barret roared. 

"Why the hell did you cure him?" he screamed at Tifa. But she wasn't listening to him. She was lost in Trent's eyes. 

"You saved my life. I should be thanking you." she whispered. 

"TURKS! Withdraw!" Lady Angel commanded. Ice wriggled out of Barret's headlock and Raven put away his gun. Lillith cast Cure 3 on herself and walked over to her leader along with Gemma. 

"Trent." Lady Angel said icily. The red head sat up and but still had his gaze locked on Tifa. "Are you coming or not?" Gemma out her hands on her hips. "Goodbye Tifa. I'll be seeing you really soon." Trent grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he walked over to his Turks. They left quickly.

The Members of Avalanche stared at Tifa. "What is going on between you and that man?" Barret demanded. 

"None of your business. Just leave me alone!" Tifa yelled. She ran from the Junkyard. 

What'd ya think. I guess it's an ok chapter. And I've decided to make things between Trent and Tifa more interesting. Maybe they might even end up together. I'm kinda sick of Tifa/Cloud stories. I wanted her to end up with someone different. And I'm kind of diving into the Turks past a bit more. Ch. 10 will be up soon. Please Review! J


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, Squaresoft does. But Trent, Lillith, Raven, Ice and Gemma are MINE! So don't use em without permission.

Authors Note: Here's Chapter 10. I actually got off my lazy ass and uploaded it. It's pretty short though. Ch. 11 is coming soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Hospital Visit

Lady Angel stared at Trent. He stared back, not moving. His face had no expression but his bright blue eyes were full of hatred for her. They were alone in her large office. "Trent. I NEVER want to see or HEAR of you saving an ENEMY'S life." the Shinra leader said icily. 

"Whatever." Trent muttered. Lady Angel had to restrain herself from choking him. She hated his calm, cool attitude. She hated his disrespectful nature and the fact that he could win women over with nothing more than a smirk. But he was her best Turk. He had the speed, skills and strength of more than 100 1st Class SOLDIERS. Maybe even Sephiroth himself.

"Why DID you save her anyway?" she asked him. 

"Because she would have died. I don't know why you had to step in anyway. We were doing fine without your help." Trent snapped.

"From what I saw, you were LOSING!" Lady Angel retorted.

"……" Trent stood up.

His leader stood up and gave him a stony glare. "Tell your Turks to be up bright and early tomorrow. We have a big day. First we move the Angel Ray to the top of Midgar. It will take some days, maybe even weeks to get it to function though…" Lady Angel trailed off. 

"Are you finished?" Trent crossed his arms. 

"I'll tell the rest tomorrow. Dismissed." the Shinra Leader waved him away and Trent left. 

He walked down the dimly lit hallway in silence. _That bitch. She thinks she can tell me what to do, _he thought darkly. He entered the Common Room where his Turks were. He was met with silence. 

"Hmm. No warm welcome?" Trent asked crossly. Lillith stood up to leave. 

"Sit down." Trent glared at her. She glared back but sat back on the couch. 

"Angel wants us to be up early tomorrow. The Cannon is being moved." he announced. 

"I really hope Avalanche doesn't interfere." Gemma whined. 

"Yeah. Trent'll probably try and save that woman's life again." Lillith murmured. The red-headed man fought the urge to shoot her. 

"C'mon man. Give us the dirt. Why'd you save her anyway?" Ice asked. 

"None of your business. It's none of anyone's business so fuck off!" Trent growled. Ice shut up. "Trent. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your fight. It makes you a weak person." Raven spoke. Trent sighed, 

"Can we just get off of that subject?"

"Fine. Now can I leave?" Lillith asked. 

"Go. I don't give a damn." Trent snapped. The martial artist walked off, giving Trent a dirty look on her way out the door. "I, um, gotta go too." Gemma stood up and hurried out. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Trent said to the two remaining Turks. He rubbed his temples and walked out of the room. 

~

"Midgar Hospital." Gemma read the name of the large building she was standing in front of. Tossing her green hair over her shoulder, she walked in to the receptionists desk. An old lady with gray hair pulled into a tight bun glanced at her then continued filing paper work. "Where's Reno Romasova's room?" Gemma demanded. The old lady looked at her coldly. 

"Who, may I ask, are you?"

"His girlfriend. Elena Parker." Gemma lied. The lady narrowed her eyes but said, "232D." and went back to her paperwork. Gemma took the elevator to the 2nd floor. As she entered Reno's room, he didn't seem to be awake. His whole face was bandaged up. Gemma sat next to him and started removing the bandages. "Oh, geez. Ew." Gemma muttered as she took off the last of the bandages. Dried blood was all around Reno's face. His nose was very out of place, one eye was battered beyond recognition, his jaw was broken, and he was missing some teeth. 

"I can fix that." Gemma placed a hand on his cheek and suddenly his whole body glowed with white light. Slowly, his face began healing. The bones and tissue repaired themselves and even his teeth grew back. In no time, his face was back to normal except for a few light scars on his cheek. 

"There. That's better." Gemma giggled and left the room. Just after she left, the Doctor walked in. "What the hell? This is a miracle!" he yelled.

~

As Avalanche walked back to _The Velocity, _Cloud jumped as his PHS rang. "Hello?" he asked gruffly. His eyes widened as he listened. 

"Thank you Doctor."

Cloud turned to his team. "That was the Doctor at Midgar Hospital." he said. 

"What happened to Reno?" Elena practically shrieked. 

"That's the weird part. Nothing happened to him. His face is…healed. Completely." Cloud replied. "What?" Rude gasped. 

"We've gotta see him!" Elena cried. 

"Alright. But we all can't go in the hospital. Rude, Elena. You guys go and we'll meet you back at the airship." Cloud said. The former Turks nodded and took off. Tifa, who had been silent the whole time spoke up. "I'm going too." she said. As she walked away she heard Cid mutter, "Probably going to find that Turk guy." 

Tifa hurried away or she would have had to seriously hurt Cid. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 but the original characters in this story are MINE!

Sorry for the looonngg time in-between chapters but I've been grounded and my computer access has been very limited. But now I'm off and the chapters will start rolling in! J I wanna hurry and finish this fic for new ideas are popping up in my head. Now, enough of my rambling.

Chapter 11: Reno is back!

Reno Romasova groaned as he woke up. "Shit. My head hurts." he muttered. "Where the hell am I?" he sat up. The last thing he remembered was being punched in the face by a purple haired woman and it hurt like hell. Reno felt his face. _Hmm, that's weird. No broken bones or anything, _he thought. Just as he was about to get up Elena and Rude burst in. "Reno!" Elena hugged him hard. 

"Ow Elena! Damn it!" Reno said. 

"How is this possible? Your face was like, messed up beyond repair!" Elena exclaimed. "And I'm supposed to answer that?" Reno snapped. 

"This is really strange Reno." Rude crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, no shit Rude. What did I miss while I was gone?" Reno sat up. Elena sat down in the chair next to his bed. "A LOT. We fought the Turks again, and we-well. I don't know who lost or won. And Lady Angel is repairing the Sister Ray." she replied. 

"What the hell is she doing that for?" Reno asked angrily. 

"Who knows? We haven't been able to even get close to her. Her Turks are always in the way." Elena muttered angrily. 

"And there's something weird going on between Tifa and Trent." Rude spoke. Reno's eyes widened. 

"Trent? Man, I always thought she'd end up with Cloud." he pondered. Then he turned angry. "She needs to stay away from that asshole! He may seem like a nice guy but he's a two-timing fucked up bastard!" he said. Just then, the Doctor walked in. 

"Well Mr. Romasova. Tests show you're good to go. You may leave whenever you're ready. But-I still don't know how you healed so fast." he said. 

"We'll probably never know Doc. I'm just glad to get outta here." Reno said. The Doctor said goodbye, and left. 

"We should go back to the Velocity. Cloud and the others are there." Rude said. Reno stepped out of bed and looked into the bathroom mirror. "Man. Perfect as always." he smiled, rubbing his cheek. 

Elena rolled her eyes, "Let's go." 

~~~~~~

"Tifa, I don't want you around that man no more!" Barret yelled. Tifa had had it with everyone yelling at her about Trent. She was sick and tired of everyone. 

"Stay away from the bastard. In case you didn't know, he's the _enemy._" Cid pointed out, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. 

"Next thing ya know, she'll be falling for Sephiroth himself." he chuckled to himself. Tifa turned to them angrily. 

"I am a GROWN woman! I am not a child that you can make decisions for! It is MY goddamn life and I can make my own fucking choices!" she yelled. Everyone was silent. 

"Tifa. We're just trying to help." Cloud consoled. 

"I don't need HELP!" she shrieked. She'd had it with them. She turned and fled through the door, just as Reno, Rude and Elena walked in. 

"Hey, hey! What the hell is goin' on?" Reno asked. Cloud followed her out. 

"Tifa! Where are you going?" he asked, as she saw her climbing off the ship. 

"I need to get away! And don't you DARE follow me!" she yelled, hopping to the ground. 

"Wait!" he called, leaning over the railing. But she had already run into Midgar. Cloud rubbed his temples and sighed. 

"What the hell is wrong with her." he muttered, walking back to the bridge. 

"Did you get her fool?" Barret roared as he walked in. 

"No. She went back into Midgar." Cloud replied. 

"Damn! What the heck has gotten into her?" Cid asked. 

"Who knows?" Yuffie sighed. Everyone was silent for about ten minutes, until Cloud noticed Reno's face. 

"Hey! Reno! Your-your face is healed!" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah. Nice of you to notice." the red head replied sarcastically. 

"How'd it happen? Some new miracle drug?" Cid lit another cigarette. 

"That's the strange part. I just woke up and it was healed. Completely back to normal." Reno shrugged. 

"At least your back. We need to figure out how to stop Lady Angel from completing the Sister Ray or 'Angel Ray' as she calls it." Cloud sighed. 

"I know one thing, we'll need to get stronger before we fight those Turks again!" Cid exclaimed, slamming his fist on the floor. The others nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~

Gemma waltzed into Shinra HQ smiling. Ice was the only one in the lobby. "What're you so happy about?" he asked. 

"Just did my good deed of the day." she replied happily. She would NEVER tell him what it was, for then they'd think she was a traitor. 

"Whatever." Ice said and walked away. Gemma hurried into the Common room and saw Lillith sitting on the couch, meditating. Gemma sneaked quietly by her and turned on the TV. 

"You healed Reno Romasova's face." Lillith said. Gemma jumped in surprise. 

"How'd you know that?" she asked nervously. 

"We're twins Gemma." Lillith opened one purple eye. 

"Y-yeah. Please don't tell Lady Angel." the green haired woman pleaded. "Don't worry-I won't. You're getting as bad as Trent though." Lillith snickered. Gemma sighed, and continued watching TV.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, Squaresoft does. But the original characters are MINE!

Chapter 12: The Gold Saucer's End, Avalanche's End

Trent was rudely awakened from his nap when someone came beating on his door. He flung it open and groaned. 

"Trent. Get ready! We're going to the Gold Saucer!" Lady Angel said sharply. 

"What for?" he retorted. 

"I'll tell you and the other Turks when you get downstairs. Now hurry up!" Lady Angle hurried away. Trent had half a mind to shoot her, but he decided not to. Putting on a clean black shirt, his heavy combat boots and his shades, he walked out.

Lady Angel, Scarlet, Lillith, Gemma, Raven and Ice were already outside when Trent came out. "Now that you're here Romasova, I will tell you all the reason for going to the Gold Saucer." Lady Angel announced. 

"I heard that place was AWESOME! But I've never been able to get enough money to get in…" Gemma sighed. Lillith's eyes flashed in annoyance. "The owner, Dio, has been working secretly against me. He plans to give all of our secret information to Avalanche." Lady Angel explained, ignoring Gemma's comment. 

"How'd you find all this out?" Ice asked. 

"I have my contacts." the Shinra Leader replied evilly. 

"Whatever. So, you want us to take this guy out or what?" Trent lit a cigarette. 

"Exactly. And while you're at it, take the whole place down." Lady Angel clapped her hands in glee. Then she handed a large, black bag to Trent. He looked in it and gasped. 

"Damn! There's gotta be at least 40 different explosives in there! You must really want a Light show!" 

"Yes. I want them to suffer. Then, Dio will never think about trying to resist me again!" his leader cackled. 

"Of course not. He'll be dead." Trent took a long drag on his cigarette. 

"How are we going to get there?" Lillith asked. "Oh, I have a small airship out back. Let's hurry." Lady Angel led them towards it. 

As they left, a figure in the shadows gasped. "Blow up the Gold Saucer?" she cried. She turned and hurried back to the _Velocity. _

~~~~~~~~

"Guys!" Tifa burst onto the bridge, startling the members of Avalanche. 

"Look who's returned. Did Trent dump ya?" Cid muttered, and went back to what he was doing. 

"Cid! This is important. Everyone! Lady Angel and the Turks are gonna blow up the Gold Saucer!" Tifa yelled. 

"Why the hell would they do that?" Barret asked. 

"Dio has been getting information about Lady Angel so they're gonna kill him." she replied. 

"Cid." Cloud turned to the old pilot. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Cid started flying towards the Gold Saucer.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It IS wonderful!" Gemma sighed, as they entered the Gold Saucer. 

"Oh, why do you have to blow it up?" she asked Lady Angel. 

"Because I am the Leader of Shinra and anyone who is against me DIES." her leader replied icily. Gemma pouted, but shut up. Trent paid for their ticket. 

"It's better to get a Lifetime Pass y'know." the ticket lady suggested. "We won't need a Lifetime pass. The Gold Saucer will be gone soon." Lady Angel muttered and they walked in. 

"Oh! The Wonder Square! Can't we have a bit of fun before we blow it up?" Gemma pleaded. Lillith sighed in disgust. Her twin sister sounded like a 2 year old. 

"Fine! You have thirty minutes to do whatever you please! But THEN, we take action!" Lady Angel yelled. Gemma smiled, and actually hugged the tyrannical woman. 

She headed to the Wonder Square, while Trent, Lillith, Raven and Ice headed to the Battle Square. 

"I bet it's a joke." Lillith muttered, looking around the Battle square. 

"Yeah. But it's better than playing Mog House in the Wonder Square." Trent shrugged. They walked to the registration area, where several tough looking men and women were standing. 

"Register for Battle? It's only 10 GP." the lady told them. 

"Oh, that's right. We need GP." Ice said. 

"No problem." Trent fished in his pocket and gave the lady 10 GP. 

"You've been here before?" Lillith snorted. Trent nodded.

"Which one of you will be fighting?" the lady asked. 

"I'll go first." Lillith replied arrogantly. 

"You can engage up to 8 battles. The more you're in, the greater handicaps there are." the lady explained. 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." the purple haired Martial Artist walked into the arena. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well. It's still standing." Cloud surveyed as they arrived in the Gold Saucer. 

"Thank goodness." Tifa replied. 

"Oh! Mr. Strife, Avalanche! Welcome!" the ticket lady waved them through. 

"Let's split up. Tifa and I will take the Battle Square, Barret and Cid go to the Wonder Square, Red and Reno in the Event Square, Cait Sith go to Chocobo Square, Yuffie and Elena in the Ghost Square and Vincent and Rude in the Speed Square." Cloud said. 

"Call on the PHS if you encounter Lady Angel or her Turks." he said and then he and Tifa hurried to the Battle Square. When they entered, they heard lots of cheers and shouts. 

"Someone must be doing really good." Cloud muttered, remembering when he conquered the Battle Arena. They gasped when they saw a familiar purple haired woman, fighting a Malboro. 

"She doesn't even have any materia!" a man next to Tifa said, awed. She defeated it with her Limit Break. 

"Wow Lillith. You got 32,000 Battle Points." Trent said. She wasn't even breathing hard. Trent decided to fight next.

As Lillith headed over to the exchange machine, she saw two very familiar looking people. "Son of a bitch. Do they follow us everywhere we go?" she muttered. She decided not to fight them just yet. 

"HA! That red headed man thinks he'll win with just a switchblade and his ego!" a tall, muscular black man laughed. He was standing next to Raven. The silent Sniper turned to him, grabbed his neck and slammed him against a wall. 

"That 'red headed man' happens to be the Leader of the Turks and one of the strongest warriors in the world." he hissed. The black man's eyes bulged out, he couldn't breathe. 

"O-ok man. I-I'm sorry." he wheezed out. Raven let go and the man dropped to the ground in a heap, wheezing and coughing. 

Trent's first fight was against a Pollensalta. He easily defeated the monster with a kick to the face, and a switchblade to the gut. Meanwhile, Lillith was having trouble deciding which items to buy. 

"Such weak things. They'll do me no good." she muttered. Finally, she just purchased a bunch of worthless materia. 

Tifa had been keeping her eye on Lillith. 

"Why hasn't she attacked yet?" she muttered, utterly confused. 

Cloud was watching Trent fight. He was already on his last battle, it was with a Master Tonberry. 

"Dark Demise!" Trent yelled, using his Level 2 Limit Break. The Master Tonberry's soul was sucked from his body and it fell dead. The crowd cheered and whistled as he walked out. 

"64,000 BP." the lady at the desk handed him his points. Just then, he spotted a very familiar woman. 

"Tifa…" the name escaped his lips. Tifa saw him staring at her, and they instantly locked eyes. After staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, Lillith tapped Trent on his shoulder. 

"Huh, what?" he shook his head as if he were in some trance. 

"There's two members of Avalanche. Should we kill them now?" she asked, annoyed. 

"You think they know of our plans to blow this place to shit?" Trent asked. 

"Of course! They wouldn't be here if they didn't know!" Lillith snapped. 

"Fine. Ice, Raven." Trent snapped his fingers at the two other Turks. 

"Man! I wanted to fight in the Battle Arena." Ice muttered as they headed towards Cloud and Tifa. 

"We've got company." Cloud said--just as his PHS rang. He hurriedly answered it. 

"Yo Spike! We need some help! This green haired girl has practically messed the whole Wonder Square up! Barret's in a LOT of pain!" Cid yelled frantically. In the background, Cloud could hear lots of crashes and screams. 

"Shit! We've got the other four Turks headed right for us Cid. Call the others!" Cloud said. 

"Tch. Some help you are." Cid hung up. Trent and his entourage faced Cloud and Tifa. 

"I'm sure you know of our little plan?" he asked Cloud. 

"You will not kill Dio or destroy this place!" the Avalanche leader yelled, unsheathing Ultima Weapon. 

"Who's gonna stop us?" Trent walked right up to Cloud until they were eye to eye. He blew cigarette smoke in the blonde's face. "I remember our last battle Strife. I almost killed you. Lucky Tifa stopped me or you'd be dead. This time, you won't be so lucky." Trent whispered. Cloud yelled in rage and swung his fist to punch Trent. The red head caught his arm. 

"Argh!" Cloud cried out in pain. Trent's grip was too strong and his nails we're digging into Cloud's arm, drawing blood. The Turk crushed his cigarette under his heavy boot. But something else caught his eye, a man had entered, very muscular and wearing only a red Speedo. 

"Dio." Trent mouthed to Lillith, Ice and Raven. Lillith nodded and in a flash she and the other Turks were gone. 

"Good lord!" Dio was startled when all of a sudden, three people appeared in front of him. 

"You Dio?" Ice asked. 

"Yes, I certainly am." Dio replied, thinking he had fans. 

"Good." Lillith punched him in the face. Dio clutched his-now black-eye. 

"No!' Tifa hurried over. 

"Flare!" she yelled, casting it on Ice. It caused major damage. 

"Little bitch." the Silver haired Turk yelled. Raven cast Full Cure on Ice, then whipped out his gun. Tifa somersaulted, managing to dodge the lightning fast bullets. 

Lillith kicked Dio in the stomach with her steel toed boot. He keeled over in pain. 

"Why are you doing this?" he wheezed. 

"You stupid fuck. You've been getting info about Lady Angel. Anyone who denies her power dies." Lillith replied, kicking him again with more force. Dio coughed up blood. "Please. I'll never do it again." he gasped. 

"Too late asshole." Lillith summoned all her power. 

"DEMON HAND!" she screamed, punching Dio full force in the stomach. Her hand went straight through, making a large hole. Blood was all over. Dio gasped and coughed, going through convulsions. Then he went silent. Lillith stood up, surveying her hand. Bits of bone, flesh and blood clung to it. She wiped it on Dio's dead body. 

"NO!" Tifa gasped, seeing the bloody, dead body of Dio, the former owner of the Gold Saucer. Just then, Lady Angel and Scarlet walked in. 

"Your thirty minutes are up Turks!" she yelled, but then went silent as she saw the scene. Dio was dead, Trent and Cloud were locked in hand and hand combat and Raven and Ice were advancing on Tifa. Lillith was covered in blood, and was standing over Dio's dead body. 

"Wow. You killed him already. Bravo!" she clapped. Then her smile turned into a frown when she saw Cloud and Tifa. "Avalanche, again. You're like pesky little flies. Following us wherever we go." she said. Scarlet was carrying the bag of explosives. "Let's just get this over with." Lady Angel sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Do you guys ever get tired?" Gemma said after casting her 5th Ultima spell. All of the members of Avalanche minus Cloud and Tifa were fighting her and she was winning. Elena cast a Bio 3 spell, which had no effect. 

"Puh-lease. Bio 3 is SO last year." Gemma retaliated by casting a Freeze spell. She teleported herself right in front of Vincent and Rude and cast a Tornado spell. Then she cast another Ultima spell on the rest. 

"She's too fucking powerful." Reno said, slumping to the ground. Everyone was worn out, their MP and power were rapidly falling. 

"It's about time." Gemma sighed, as she saw them all fall. Then she walked up to Reno. He opened one blue eye and saw the green haired woman standing over him. She bent down. "I see your face is all healed, thanks to Me." she whispered. He gasped. 

"You? Why?" he asked, not quite able to register that Gemma had healed him. 

"Because you're so cute!" Gemma cast Full Cure on him then teleported herself to the Battle Arena. 

"Where have YOU been?" Lady Angel asked the magic user. 

"Kicking the rest of Avalanche's ass." Gemma replied. 

"Good job. Trent!" the Shinra leader yelled. The red headed man kicked Cloud in the jaw and sent him sprawling across the floor, into a wall. Trent hurried over, wiping blood from a cut on his forehead, courtesy of Cloud. 

"Let's blow this place up and leave!" Lady Angel put her hands on her hips. 

"Fine." Trent grabbed the bag from Scarlet. He placed Seven C4 explosives on the far wall, then Gemma teleported him to the other rooms, where he placed Dynamite, Plastiques, Mines and others. Then they went back to the Battle Arena. 

"Goodbye Avalanche. It was nice knowing you!" Lady Angel had the remote that controlled all of the explosives. 

"Once I press this it's BOOM. No more Avalanche." she said to Cloud and Tifa. Just then, Barret, Cid and the others stumbled in. 

"I thought you took care of them!" Lady Angel asked Gemma sharply. 

"I thought so too." she replied, shrugging. Gemma teleported Lady Angel, Scarlet and her fellow Turks out of the Gold Saucer and to their airship. They had a good view of the Gold Saucer from where they were. 

"Haha! Finally, the end of Avalanche!" Lady Angel cackled and pressed the red button. 

Does Avalanche get out alive? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, Squaresoft does __

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, Squaresoft does. I am making no profit whatsoever. 

Sorry for the lo-ong delay but I'm lazy and that topped with school work doesn't make a very good combination. Anyhow, four new chapters!

Chapter 13: Escapees

Tifa groaned and stood up on shaky legs. Barret was helping a bruised Cloud up on the other side of the room. For the first time, Tifa noticed the people who had been in the Battle Arena were watching them, all huddled in a corner. It was deathly silent. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the place began to shake. 

"Damn it! We gotta go!" Cid yelled, running out of the Battle Arena. The rest of Avalanche and the other people who'd been there followed them, but the Battle Arena exploded just as they all left. Flaming wreckage shot everywhere, as the rumbling got louder. The floor shook as Cloud and the others reached the Exit. 

"No time to stop!" Reno said, as they'd stopped to catch their breath. Everywhere, things were erupting in flames, explosions sounded and people screamed and fled for their lives. They hurried to the Ropeway that led them out of the Gold Saucer, along with many other people trying to get out alive and it flew out. Through the windows, they could see the Gold Saucer explode. It had so much force, it shook the Ropeway and people fell to the ground. Fire and sparks flew everywhere and burnt bodies flew left and right. Tifa felt tears falling down her face. 

"They're gonna pay for what they did!" Cloud yelled. 

"So many people died." Reno muttered and instantly memories of him destroying the Sector 7 plate came back. He turned away from the window, he couldn't watch anymore. Everyone one was silent as they were being carried back to North Corel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is wonderful! No more Avalanche!" Lady Angel exclaimed as they landed in Midgar. 

"But, our work isn't over yet. We must move the Angel Ray!" she explained. Trent could hear the faint sound of helicopters far away. 

"Don't worry my Turks. You won't have to lift a finger." Lady Angel motioned to the fleet of Helicopters that were now landing about 100 yards away. She hurried over, as a fat bald man got out of one. 

"Hey, hey! Lady Angel, we made it!" he grinned. 

"Good work Palmer. Now, is Heidegger with you?" the Shinra leader asked. 

"Of course!" Palmer replied. Another fat man with a mustache got out of another helicopter. 

"What are your orders Lady Angel?" Heidegger asked. 

"Didn't Heidegger, Palmer and Scarlet used to be Shinra execs.?" Gemma asked Lillith. Her sister nodded. 

"Then why are they listening to Lady Angel?" Gemma pressed. "Who knows?" Lillith shrugged. 

Out of the other helicopters came many men and women in black uniforms. "I have so many followers!" Lady Angel said, proudly. Trent snorted. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd manipulated all of them. 

"Let us hurry to the Junkyard. I can't wait to get the Angel Ray up and running!" Lady Angel, Scarlet, Palmer, Heidegger and the Soldiers headed into Midgar. The Turks stayed back. 

"Shouldn't we be going in too?" Gemma asked Trent, fiddling with the hem of her dress. But he wasn't listening because his expression turned dark. "They're not dead." he said suddenly. 

"Who?" Lillith asked, giving him a confused expression. 

"Avalanche. They escaped from the Gold Saucer." Trent replied. But inside, he was joyful. _At least Tifa's not dead…_He smiled to himself. 

"How do YOU know this?" Lillith crossed her arms. 

"I-I just do. It's hard to explain." the red head replied. 

"I have ALL day." the Martial Artist glared. "Never mind. Let's get to the Junkyard." Trent hurried into Midgar. 

"He gets weirder everyday." Ice said, following him in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brings back so many memories of the days of President Rufus." Heidegger sniffed as he stared up at the rusted Mako cannon. 

"Why exactly, do you want this cannon moved again?" Gemma asked her leader. Lady Angel glared. "Once this sit atop Midgar, once again the people will fear Shinra's wrath!" she boomed. 

Trent rolled his eyes at the corny speech. 

"What I wanna know is how you got so many followers. We ain't the only ones doin' dirty work for ya?" he asked, motioning to the hundreds of uniformed men and women. 

"Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer and I have been working together, recruiting these loyal followers. Scarlet found Dr. Hojo's lab data and found out how to infuse them with Mako. I call them my Super Soldiers!" Lady Angel yelled. 

"Whatever. Just wanted to know." Trent stared menacingly at the "Super Soldiers." 

__

What pushovers. I could take out each and every one. He thought with a smirk. 

"But enough idle chit-chat! We must move the Angel Ray! We have no time to lose!" Lady Angel started giving orders left and right. Soon people were scurrying about-except the Turks. As she approached them Trent groaned. 

"Since you all will be of no use to me-you're free to do as you please until tomorrow." she dismissed them and left. "Alright!" Gemma cheered. She headed out of the Junkyard with Lillith who was planning to meditate. 

Trent looked at Raven and Ice. "I say we do a little investigating." he said to his comrades. 

"What kind of 'investigating'?" Ice scratched his head of silver-white hair. 

"You know as well as I do that Avalanche couldn't have been killed THAT easy. A four year old could have escaped that blast if they tried." Trent muttered, keeping his voice low so the people around him wouldn't here. 

"So, we're gonna see if they're really dead?" Raven asked. Trent nodded and they hurried out of the Midgar Junkyard. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hide and Seek

Chapter 14: The Princess Guard and The Kiss

Gemma groaned when she saw Trent, Raven and Ice hurrying towards her and Lillith. "It's an OFF day Trent!" she said before he opened his mouth. His Mako blue eyes flashed angrily and she shut up. 

"It's not an OFF day until I SAY it is. Now come on, I need you to Teleport us to North Corel." Trent snapped. 

Gemma sighed. "You know, I DO get a little worn out from Teleporting you guys everywhere." 

Trent's eyes flashed again and she sighed. "Fine. But after this don't bother me anymore." then they were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud and the others straggled out of the Ropeway in silence. "What the HELL happened up in the Gold Saucer!??? Where they having some kinda huge light show? Kinda looked like the whole place blew up. I bet my Wife enjoyed that." a man asked them. 

Tifa almost cried, she felt so bad for the man. 

"That wasn't a light show sir. The Gold Saucer has blown up. Everyone that is not on this Ropeway car is dead." Vincent said solemnly. The man's eyes bugged out as she searched the small crowd of people for his wife. "Mei! Mei!" he yelled, hurrying away from them. "That poor man." Yuffie muttered. 

The group walked into North Corel. The depressing sight of the town made them even more sad. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tifa saw five people appear by the weapons man. Even with their backs turned she saw who they were. 

"Turks." she hissed. 

"Hello newcomers! Would you like to buy some weapons? Please?" the weapons man begged The Turks. Lillith saw his poor selection and snorted. "And you call yourself a Weapon seller." she muttered, moving on to the items shop. 

"What a depressing town. Maybe we should have blown this one up as well as the Gold Saucer." Trent said. Ice chuckled and nodded in agreement. Gemma was still looking at the Weapons when something caught her eye. "What's that?" she pointed to a long powerful looking staff. "It's called a Princess Guard. I found it in Bone Village. They said it was owned by a very powerful Ancient." the weapon man exclaimed. 

"Really? An Ancient…" Gemma picked it up and examined it. It looked to be in perfectly good shape, almost new. 

"I'll take It." she told him. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Only 90,000 gil!" the man smiled. 

"90,000?? Are you insane! I may be a Turk but I don't get all THAT much." Gemma raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled, and leaned all the way over to the man until her cleavage was directly in his face. "I'll tell you what handsome. I'll give you 2,000 gil-and my phone number." she whispered sexily. 

"S-sold!" the man's eyes were about to pop out. Gemma grabbed the staff, scribbled random numbers on his hand and walked away. 

Lillith felt someone staring at her. She whirled around and immediately saw the face of Tifa Lockheart. Her blood boiled. "That disgrace to Zangan." she muttered. 

"So, you WERE right. Your girlfriend-and her friends survived." Lillith said to Trent. He saw Avalanche and nodded, ignoring the girlfriend remark. 

"You wanna kill them right now?" Ice asked his leader. 

"Not yet-let's have some fun for today." Trent motioned for the others to follow him as they walked towards Avalanche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh-oh. Looks like we have trouble." Yuffie got out her Conformer. 

"I want them to suffer." Elena glared. 

"Avalanche. How nice to see you survived our little blast." Trent said, smiling. 

"And in such…good condition." he murmured, his gaze wandering to Tifa. She blushed, and looked away. 

"Cut the crap Trent. You murdered hundreds of innocent people and now you're gonna pay!" Reno whipped out his nightstick. 

"Hmm…very interesting coming from someone who killed hundreds of innocent people when he dropped the Sector 7 plate." Trent replied. Reno glared. 

"That's none of your fucking business you asshole!" he yelled. 

"What's wrong _dear _brother. Don't want me to bring up past events? Too ashamed in front of your Avalanche members? How about that time you beat up and electrocuted that homeless guy to death just because you felt like it? Huh?" Trent asked icily. Reno narrowed his eyes, wondering how Trent knew of such events. 

"I got one Trent. How about when you came in and shot Dad and Kayla to death? What about that one?" Reno yelled. Trent went silent, if looks could kill, Reno would've dropped dead. 

"That was uncalled for Romasova, and for that, you will die." Trent said softly. 

"Yeah, let's stall em so Lady Angel can put the Angel Ray on top of Midgar without interruptions!" Gemma exclaimed, waving her staff in joy. Lillith gave her twin a death stare while Ice sighed loudly. "Well, thanks a LOT for letting them know." he muttered sarcastically, motioning to Avalanche. 

"Thanks for lettin' us know so we can stop Lady Angel…" Cloud didn't finished for he recognized the staff in Gemma's hand. 

"Where'd you get that?" he asked the green haired woman

"The Weapons man, Duh. And you can't have it, it's one of a kind." Gemma stuck out her tongue. Lillith groaned at her twins immaturity. 

"That's-that's Aeris' staff!" Tifa cried in surprise. 

"You're not worthy of owning that." Cloud said through gritted teeth. 

"Who says! Just because it was owned by some girl doesn't mean I can't use it." Gemma crossed her arms. Cloud's blood boiled. The Turks had done enough evil, and now Gemma of all people was using Aeris' Princess Guard. 

"Don't worry Cloud, we can get it back. Right now we need to focus on trying to stop Lady Angel from moving that Mako Cannon." Tifa patted the blonde leader's arm. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess so…" he trailed off, glaring at Gemma. She crossed her arms and looked away. Then she saw Reno, smiled and waved. Reno raised an eyebrow, unable to speak. 

"I know YOU remember me handsome. I healed you-twice." Gemma giggled. Trent whirled around and stared at her. "You did WHAT?" he yelled. 

Gemma paled, realizing she let out too much information. "Let it go Trent. It's just a petty crush. Anyway, you can't say anything about getting close to an enemy." Lillith muttered, glaring at Tifa. 

"Lillith's got you there." Ice said to his Leader. 

"Shut the hell up Ice." Trent glared and the silver haired man went silent. 

Meanwhile Cid was smoking and muttering, "Dammit, we got another one. First it was Trent and Tifa, now the green haired chick and Reno. Do any of you know the meaning of ENEMY?" 

For awhile, the Turks nor Avalanche spoke. They just stared at each other until Lillith broke the silence. 

"I hate to break up this staring match but we have a job to do." she cracked her knuckles and looked at Tifa. 

"And I think I'll start with you." she smiled. 

"Right with you are Lillith. Let's hurry up and get this job done." Trent took out his switchblade. He didn't face Cloud this time though, he faced Reno. 

"How about we settle this little brother?" he asked, smiling evilly. 

"Asshole!" Reno swung his nightstick and smashed it across Trent's flawless face. The older red head didn't even budge, Instead, he grabbed Reno's wrist and twisted. Reno howled in pain. He knew if Trent twisted anymore it would break. Suddenly Trent went flying into a wall. 

"I can fight dirty too!" a triumphant Yuffie yelled. Then she howled in pain when someone cast Ice 3 four times on her. Ice snickered at how the young girl fell so easy. Meanwhile, Tifa and Lillith were locked in lightning fast hand to hand combat. At first, it seemed like Tifa had the upper hand. The punched Lillith in the face, sending her head snapping back, then kicked her in the gut and did her Limit Break. 

"FINAL HEAVEN!!!!" Tifa screamed, bringing her fist smashing down. But then she felt something grab onto her arm. Lillith snickered as she held Tifa's fist in her iron grip. "So weak…" she purred, kicking Tifa in the chest and sending her flying back into the Weapon sellers table. 

Raven, Vincent and Barret were trying to dodge each others shower of bullets. "Damn it Vince, I'm running low!" Barret yelled as he started to unleash his last round of ammo on Raven. Vincent didn't have time to answer for Raven had sent a bullet whizzing past his head. It barely missed him. 

Red XIII used his Cosmo Memory Limit break on Ice, causing major damage to the Ice elemental. "You'll pay fur ball!" Ice yelled in rage and cast Freeze on the red beast. Then he yelled "Ice Wind!" cast his powerful Limit Break on Cait Sith, Rude, Cid, Cloud and Red XIII 

Meanwhile, Elena was facing Gemma. The two magic users sized each other up. Then Gemma teleported herself right in front of Elena's face. 

"I really don't want to fight you. You're not much of a challenge." Gemma said, laughing. Elena's face turned red with fury. 

"Why you bitch! Ultima!" she cast. It hit Gemma but didn't cause much damage. 

"Well, now I'm forced to fight you. Better say your last good-byes." Gemma cast Bolt 3 8 times in a row until Elena fell to her knees. 

"It's not over yet Blondie! Eternal Damnation!" Gemma cast a Limit Break. Elena was wrapped in a swirling black cloud. When it stopped, she was out cold and barely breathing. 

"Geez, these Avalanche guys are a real pushover." Gemma tossed a stray lock of green hair over her shoulder and went to aid Ice. 

"You (pant) will never (pant) win!" Reno tried unsuccessfully to block his brothers attacks. Trent hadn't even broken a sweat as he batted away Reno's punches and jabs with his nightstick. 

"Come on Reno! These are love taps! Gimme all you got!" Trent yelled, kicking Reno into a crumbling wall. 

While all this was going on, the people of North Corel had fled into their homes, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. 

Reno groaned as he tried to get up. A searing pain went through his shoulder as he reached for his Nightstick. 

"Shit!" he saw his shoulder was dislocated. 

"Full Cure." he muttered. Nothing happened. 

"What the hell?…" he muttered, looking at his Wizard Bracelet. All the Materia was gone! 

In a flash, Trent stood over him with a mocking grin. 

"I forgot to tell you. Besides becoming the Planet's strongest fighter, I became the worlds best thief too." 

"You're NOT the Planet's Strongest Fighter!" Reno snarled, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. 

"Oh please dear brother. I wish Sephiroth himself were here. I'd kick his ass worse than yours." Trent laughed. 

"Go to hell!" Reno spat. 

"Oh, I'll go. It's just not my time right now!" and with that, Trent took his switchblade and drove it through Reno's chest. But it wasn't through his heart, no, Trent didn't want to kill him just then. "Take these. I don't need them." Trent dropped Reno's materia on the ground and walked away, putting on his sunglasses. 

"Turks! I think we've done enough damage--oof!" Trent was knocked down by Tifa who had been kicked into him by Lillith. His sunglasses flew off his face and a couple feet away. Tifa groaned, and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the smiling face of Trent. 

"Well hello…" he smiled at her. She blushed, unable to speak. 

"Better watch it next time." he took her hand and helped her up. He stared into her eyes, not letting her hand go. 

"You look a little beat up. Here, this'll help." Trent cast Full Cure on her. Tifa sighed, feeling her lost energy from the battle with Lillith come back to her. 

"Thanks, I guess." she muttered. She still felt very nervous around the Turk. And for some reason, deep down she wished Cloud hadn't rescued her from the cell in Shinra HQ. 

"You're welcome beautiful. And I think you'll like this present too." Trent leaned down as kissed her, softly at first, then more passionate. Tifa didn't care that he was trying to kill her friends, she just cared about this moment, right now. 

Meanwhile, Lillith gasped, then clenched her fist in rage. "That womanizing jerk!!!! Some Leader he turns out to be!" she muttered, watching Trent and Tifa kiss. 

"I'd better get going. I'll be seeing you _real _soon." Trent broke the kiss, winked and walked away, picking up his sunglasses on the way. All Tifa could do was stare after him. 

"Turks! We've done enough damage for today. Let's go." Trent yelled. Ice cast a Stop spell on who he was fighting as did Raven. Gemma hurried over and Lillith trudged over with a scowl on her face. "Soon Avalanche. We'll stop being so nice." Trent called to the conscious members. He turned, faced Tifa and smiled, then Gemma teleported them away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Too Late

Chapter 15: Giving Up

Tifa was the only person standing after the battle. She began healing everyone. When she got to Reno, she gasped. He was barely conscious and losing a lot of blood. Trent's switchblade lay shoved in his chest. 

"Reno!" she got on her knees and took the knife of quickly. Then she began to cure him. It took two Full Cures. Reno groaned. 

"Where is the bastard?" he muttered. "Gone. And even if Trent still was here, you'd be in no condition to fight him." Tifa helped him up. 

Avalanche managed to get their bruised and battered selves to Cid's airship. "We can't keep doing this. Every time we fight them, they win. This time, not even a hair was out of place." Cloud said as the ship flew towards Midgar. "They're too damn strong!" Barret yelled. Then he went to check on Marlene, who was sleeping in a room on the ship. 

Everyone went their separate ways until only Tifa and Cloud were left. Cloud looked at her and sighed. "You must really like him. It's a shame." he muttered. 

"What?" Tifa asked, half-listening. 

"Trent." Cloud replied. Tifa bit her lip, and didn't meet the blonde's eyes. 

"I don't want to betray my team members. he's the enemy. But…but every time I get around him my knees get weak and I can barely speak. It's like a silly high school crush." Tifa admitted. 

"Are you in love with him?" Cloud asked, his voice low. 

"I-I don't know…I just don't know." Tifa sighed and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! Yes!" Lady Angel yelled as the fleet of Helicopters started to lower the Angel Ray atop Midgar. Once it was in place she yelled in triumph. 

"The adjustments will begin right now!" she told Scarlet. 

"What adjustments?" the former Shinra exec asked, puzzled. 

"The Angel Ray is so primitive now. It can only shoot one direction. And it takes so long to charge." Lady Angel replied, making her way to the control room. 

"But Lady Angel. Have you ever thought of HOW you're going to use this 'Mako Cannon' when we don't use Mako energy anymore." Scarlet questioned. 

"Scarlet. Quit all of these foolish questions. Of course I am aware, that is why my precious Super Soldiers have been working day and night to get the Reactors up and running. They should start to work right about…" Lady Angel looked at her watch. 

"Now!" she whispered in glee. All over Midgar, the sound of the once defunct Reactors could be heard starting up. They once again began pumping Mako energy.

"Reeve was foolish to restore the Reactors along with Midgar. People like me would get them working again." Lady Angel cackled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit! Look at it!" Cid yelled. _The Velocity _was circling Midgar looking at the huge Mako Cannon, now labeled 'The Angel Ray'. "How'd they do it so fast?" Yuffie wondered. 

"And the Reactors are working again!" Cait Sith pointed out in sorrow. 

"Cid, let's land." Cloud commanded. In a few minutes, Avalanche was out on the ground and at the Entrance of Midgar. But they didn't get two steps towards it when about 50 men and women dressed in black appeared, coming out of the gates.

"Who the hell are you?" Cid asked. 

"We are Lady Angel's Super Soldiers. We have been commanded to kill Avalanche. No one will interfere with the Lady's plans!" a muscular man yelled. "Damn, there's 50 of them." Yuffie moaned. 

It occurred to Cloud that Avalanche was no longer the powerful, heroic group they had once been. Not even with the help of Reno, Rude and Elena could they beat five Turks. But just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. 

"Awe, come on 'Super Soldiers.' You're honing in on Turks territory. It's OUR job to kill Avalanche." Trent Romasova said. Reno's anger grew when he saw Trent. Only Lillith was with him this time. 

"Get out of our way or we will be forced to kill you as well." a female Super Soldier commanded. 

"Forced to KILL us. You?" Lillith laughed, REALLY laughed. As if 50 vs. 2 was a joke. 

"Look at the odds." Cid muttered. Trent grinned. 

"Lily. We'd better make this quick so we hurry back to HQ." he said. 

"Alright. Avalanche too?" Lillith asked hopefully. Trent raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed. 

"You'll have to kill her sooner or later Trent. You've had all of these opportunities and instead each and every time you've let them live. Worse yet, you're infatuated with HER. And you're always healing HER. And today you kissed HER. You know, she could just b playing along and when your guard is down she'll kill you." Lillith crossed her arms. 

Trent sighed, rolling his eyes. "You could at least refer to HER by name. And Lillith, could I distinct the slightest bit of…jealousy?" Trent smiled. 

"We'll discuss this later Trent _Lockheart_. Now let's hurry up." Lillith glared. Trent ignored her last remark. 

Tifa had never felt so embarrassed in her life. One by one her team members turned to stare at her. "You better know what you're getting into." Reno growled to her. 

She ignored him, trying to focus on the Turks and the Super Soldiers. 

"Alright. You have 25, I'll have 25. DEATH ROW!" Trent yelled. In a flash, 25 Super Soldiers dropped as dead as a doorknob. 

"SOLAR CALYPSO!!" Lillith screamed. A flash of yellow light burnt the remaining 25 Soldiers until there was nothing left but blackened skeletons. "Gods, this is easy." Lillith muttered. All Avalanche could do was stare. 

"Oh, no fighting right now Avalanche. Feel free to try and stop Lady Angel if you wish. It's our off day." Trent called to them and he and Lillith hurried off. 

"Y'know, I'm beginning to wonder how we beat Sephiroth and we can't beat them." Cid lit up a cigarette. His team mates nodded in agreement except for Vincent, Tifa and Cloud. 

"They just took of 50 of them Super Soldiers." Barret muttered. 

"And that Green haired chick can use magic without Materia." Yuffie said in awe. 

"We can't give up this easily guys. We didn't give up two years ago!" Tifa said. 

"I think the Turks aren't gonna kill us until we become a real challenge." Elena sighed. "They keep fucking toying with us!" Reno yelled in rage. 

"I say we get a good rest in _The Velocity. _Then tomorrow, we go into Midgar." Cloud sighed. Even he wasn't ready to fight just yet. 

The members of Avalanche walked to the airship in defeat. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Adjustments

Chapter 16: Trent in a Towel

Lady Angel had her technicians work till morning making adjustments on the Angel Ray. By morning, they had finished. 

"Lady Angel. The Angel Ray now has the ability to shoot wherever it pleases. Up, down, forward, right, left. Wherever. You can also wipe whole cities from the Planet. All you have to do is program the place into the computer." her head technician told her. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. 

"Also, instead of hours to charge, it takes 2 minutes." he told her. 

"This is wonderful! I can't wait for a test shot!" Lady Angel hurried to Shinra HQ to inform her Turks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked. The members of Avalanche grumbled in response. "Good." they headed into Midgar. "I want Tifa, Elena and Yuffie to go to Shinra HQ and see if you can find any important documents on Lady Angel, the Turks, or her 'Super Soldiers.' We need good info if we want to beat them." Cloud commanded. "The rest of us will pay a visit to the Angel Ray." he muttered. They all spilt up. 

"Tifa. Seems like you know your way to Shinra HQ real well…" Elena murmured as they hurried there. "What's that supposed to mean Elena?" Tifa snapped. 

"Nothing, nothing." Elena shut up. When they reached the HQ, they split up. Tifa took all floors 59 and above. 

As she walked around, there was nothing of interest. The walked into a room. It had a couch, TV, recliner and various other comfortable things. She saw papers sprawled on the floor. She picked one up and realized it was documents of Avalanche. "So, they did a little researching on us." she muttered, gathering them up and putting them in her pack. She hurried down the hall. 

"Nothing much here." Tifa sighed heavily in disappointment. It looked like a bedroom wing. She walked into one open room. It was nothing special, an unmade bed, clock, dresser with a mirror and closets. There was also another door which was closed. The walked around checking out stuff. She saw a paper on the bedside table. It read: 

Trent, 

Gemma and I have gone to check out the Angel Ray. Be back soon in case you need us. 

--Lillith 

Tifa gasped. This was Trent's room! Just as she was about to leave, the closed door opened and out stepped Trent, his hair wet and in only a towel. He did a double take when he saw Tifa. 

"What a…surprise." he muttered, running a hand through his wet hair. Tifa couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He sure hadn't changed much since that night when he'd captured her. 

"I was just about to leave." Tifa started for the door but his voice stopped her. 

"Stay, I'm not gonna tell anyone." he smirked. He walked towards her and whispered in her ear, 

"Plus, you've already seen what's _under _this towel." 

"Maybe I should shut the door." Tifa gasped once she realized what she'd said. Trent's grin got wider. 

"Maybe you should." he murmured, looking her up and down. 

"No, no! This is wrong Trent! I'm supposed to be killing you!" Tifa exclaimed. 

Trent sighed in slight annoyance. 

"It's always what you're _supposed _to do. I was _supposed _to kill you and your friends a LONG time ago. But I didn't." he shrugged. Tifa couldn't argue there. 

"And anyway, even if you hated my guts, you couldn't kill me or the other Turks if you tried." Trent smirked. Tifa glared at him. 

"I do hate your guts, jerk." she muttered. 

"Yes Tifa. You hate my guts enough to kill me right now." Trent yawned. Tifa knew she could've gotten Trent right then. But Trent Romasova in a towel was too much for her. 

"Yep, you hate my guts so much you faked those orgasms when I screwed you." his mocking grin returned. Tifa blushed, remembering that night. 

"Alright, alright. I don't hate your guts Trent." she sighed. She could never hide her feelings for him. Trent smiled in victory. 

"And interesting situation we have here. You in my room, me in just a towel. You soon to be naked on my bed, screaming in ecstasy…" Trent trailed off. 

"Oh no, no, no. I-I can't!" Tifa said. She realized how silly she must sound in front of him. Then she thought of something. 

"But maybe I will----if you help Me." she smiled. 

"Help you do what?" he asked. 

"I need documents on you, the other Turks and Lady Angel. If you can get them to me…I just might be able to arrange that screaming in ecstasy thing." Tifa purred. Trent's smile broadened. 

"62nd floor. First office to the right. Here's the key." he dug in a drawer and handed her a small silver key. Just then his phone rang. Tifa thanked the gods for a distraction. She just couldn't have sex right now, even if it would have been with a sexy, charming man like Trent. _But do sexy, charming men murder their own family members? _her conscience asked. Tifa's face paled. She'd forgotten about that. Deep down, she suspected Trent was just playing with her, pretending her liked her. While she pondered this, Trent hung up. 

"Sorry to cut our little 'session' short love, but duty calls. Gotta see that fucking cannon." Trent walked over to a drawer, opened it and began throwing some clothes on the bed. "Better hurry up and get those files. Maybe, after you read them you might be something of a challenge." he called over his shoulder. Then he dropped his towel right in front of her. Tifa had to use every ounce of strength to get herself to leave Trent's bedroom. 

**__**

Sorry for the lateness again. I'm really lazy. Anyhow, please review. I didn't like these chapters that much though. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ice's Demise

"How'd you get the documents?" Elena asked as she and Tifa hurried from the Shinra HQ to get to the Angel Ray. "Um, I-um…found this place here all the documents were kept." Tifa blushed. She couldn't keep her mind off of Trent. "Let's hurry up and get to that Angel Ray." Elena said and she and Tifa ran faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ice whistled as he looked around the Angel Ray. 

"Nice work Lady Angel." he said. 

"Yeah. But…are you like gonna shoot Avalanche with this or something?" Gemma asked the Shinra Leader. 

"If I have to then I will. The little pests. By the way, where is Trent?" Lady Angel asked. 

"He said he was gonna rest up at HQ and he'd come see the Cannon later. I think Lillith may have called him." Ice replied. 

Lady Angel didn't seem too happy about this but she kept her mouth shut. 

"Anyway, I was thinking of giving the Cannon a test shot. Gemma dear, pick any city on the map." Lady Angel told the green-haired woman. Gemma turned to map on the screen, looking at the various places. "Umm…I don't know. You can pick." she didn't seem too comfortable with just picking a place and having it destroyed. 

"Oh alright. Icicle Inn." Lady Angel punched some buttons on the control panel. "It can shoot that far?" Ice questioned. 

"Of course!" his Leader replied. 

"Get ready for a light show!" Lady Angel smiled as hr finger hovered over the red button marked FIRE. She pushed it. 

Nothing happened. 

Lady Angel narrowed her eyes and pushed it again. 

Nothing happened. 

"ARGH! Those blasted technicians! They can't get a mako Cannon to fire for shit!" she yelled in rage. 

"Hey, I can fix it. I think I know what the problem is." Ice said. Lady Angel sighed in annoyance. "Are you positive?" 

"Course I can! I just gotta get inside of it and fix some wiring! It'll take me about 30 min. at the most." Ice started climbing to get inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trent hummed to himself as he headed towards the hunk of junk Lady Angel called 'The Angel Ray'. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw Cloud and the other members of Avalanche about 50 yards away headed for it too. He decided not to do anything about it because he didn't want to dirty himself taking down a pitiful group of people. He was still astonished at how they saved the planet from Meteor by beating Sephiroth. 

"A group of weaklings like that. Well, I guess anything's possible." he muttered to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't stand it any longer!" Lady Angel paced back and forth. 

"Geez, relax. it's only been 10 minutes." Gemma rolled her eyes. Suddenly Lady Angel's radio crackled to life. "This is Trent. Just thought I should inform you that Avalanche is on their way up to the Cannon." Trent said. 

"Damnation! I thought they were gone for good!" she roared. Gemma stifled a giggle. 

"Hey, it's not my problem." Trent replied. 

"Yes it IS. I HIRED you and your friends to KILL them and so far, you haven't succeeded! Now get your ass up here Romasova!" Lady Angel shut off her radio. She was so frustrated. 

"Blasting a city will calm me down." she went to the control panel again. 

She'd forgotten Ice was in the cannon.

Gemma turned towards her. 

"Lady Angel! Wait!!" she shrieked. Trent then arrived at the scene.

Lady Angel pressed the button. "Fire." she cackled. 

At first it was like something was clogging it, then they heard an ear shattering wail and Mako energy burst from the cannon, heading towards it's destination-Icicle Inn. 

And as it finished, Trent saw a burned skeleton fall from it. 

"What the fuck!!!???" he yelled. 

"Oh my god!" Gemma wailed. The cannon stopped firing and Gemma teleported Trent and her to the ground. 

The skeleton was Ice. 

Gemma choked back tears. She'd known Ice so long, he was one of her best friends. He was always joking, better to be around then Lillith and Raven and sometimes even Trent. 

And now he was dead.

Trent stood solemnly. "That bitch. That stupid bitch. She's so mad with power she doesn't care if she kills one of her own!" he swore. They spotted Lady Angel looking down. 

"Great Jenova! Is that…Ice?" she yelled down. 

Trent glared daggers at her. 

"Oh, I am so sorry. We'll arrange a proper burial for him later." her head disappeared. Trent shook with rage. How could she just think of it that way? 

"That witch, that monster. She knew!" Gemma was sobbing shamelessly. Just then Lillith and Raven were hurrying towards them.

"Don't say it." Lillith whispered, kneeling next to Gemma. Even Raven felt a tear. The only one not crying was Trent. No, his mind was too clouded with thoughts of how to make Lady Angel suffer.

Meanwhile, Gemma used a Quake spell to open up the ground and placed Ice's body in. 

"May god rest your soul." she whispered and closed it up again. For a long time they were silent. And also, not aware of Avalanche watching them. 

"Who? Who did they just bury?" Yuffie hissed. 

"I think it was…Ice." Elena replied. 

Trent sighed and began to speak. 

"I would say we quit right now…" he trailed off. 

"Yes! Let's quit!" Gemma said outraged. 

"But…then we wouldn't be able to make Lady Angel suffer. And I want her to die for this." he finished. 

"Good point." Raven stated solemnly. 

"So…we stay?" Gemma wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Lillith stood as well and crossed her arms. 

"I see the point. But what about----" she was cut off by a yell. 

"Freeze Turks!" Cloud yelled. 

Lillith yelled in rage and faced the blonde leader in fury.

"Is that all you think about! Fighting us! You will meet your demise soon Strife but NOW is NOT THE TIME!" she almost burst into tears again.   
Cloud was silenced. All of Avalanche watched in awe.

"We have a deal to make Avalanche." Trent whispered.

"I'm not makin' any deals wit you Trent!" Reno countered. 

"We're both after the same thing-Lady Angel. I'm not saying we work together, but I'm saying we stay outta each others way. I'm not promising we won't fight anymore though…" he ignored Reno's outburst. 

Cloud stared at Trent in disbelief. The red haired man looked solemn enough. He turned to his team members. 

"Deal." he muttered. 

"Good. Now come on Turks." Trent motioned for his team to leave. They left Avalanche standing in disbelief. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sympathy Sex 

Tifa tossed and turned that night on _The Velocity. _She couldn't sleep at all. Finally, she stood up and walked out of her room. She leaned over the railing outside, staring at the darkness around her. Her heart pained for Icicle Inn. The whole place had been destroyed by one blast. I had been all over the news. Lady Angel would pay with her life. 

Suddenly Tifa spotted a figure sitting in the grassy field outside of Midgar. The moon illuminated the man's hair--bright red. Most definitely Trent. For some reason she felt compelled to go down and sit with him. So she did. 

"Trent?" he heard a woman's voice behind him. At first he expected Lillith but his heart lifted when he saw who it was. Tifa. 

"Oh, hey." he told her. She raised an eyebrow. 

"No catchy pick-up line this time?" she asked, laughing, sitting next to him. 

"Nah, not this time." he sighed, lifting his face to the moon. Tifa truly then realized how gorgeous he was. The moon illuminated his flawless face, his beautiful blue eyes shone in the light. His red hair was out of its regular ponytail and fell over his shoulders. 

"Tifa, what do you think of me?" he asked her. She bit her lip, not quite sure. 

"Well…um--you're handsome and charming…" she trailed off. His fixed his gaze on her, but it was stern, not playful like usual. 

"Honestly." he told her. 

"A cold blooded murderer." she replied softly, and feeling terrible right after she said it. 

"A cold blooded murderer, who I have seemed to fall in love with." she continued. She had only one idea of what was making her say this--her heart. 

He seemed shocked by this and his gaze softened. 

"I didn't do It." he finally said. 

"What?" she touched his arm. 

"Kill my family. The experiment, gave me _his_ memories." Trent sounded ready to cry. 

"You-you didn't?" Tifa was amazed. 

"No…the experiment. God, it's just all too much." he put his head in his hands. 

"One day I'll tell you." he sighed, straightening up. 

"Ok. Well, if you want to be alone." Tifa started to stand up but he put his hand on her arm. 

"No, stay." he whispered. She stared into his eyes and before she knew it, they were kissing. Trent's hands strayed to the hem of her blouse, and then disappeared under. Tifa knew what was coming-----and she just let it flow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Reno awoke to a face right above his. It was a woman, with green eyes and green hair. It was Gemma.

"Sh!" she hissed. 

"How did you get IN here?" he whispered loudly. 

"I teleported." she giggled scandalously. Reno was very nervous when he saw she was wearing just a coat. 

"Oh, you like? It's just for you." she trailed a finger down his bare chest. Reno felt his body reacting--_down there._

"Um…um…" he was silenced when Gemma let the coat drop to the floor. She had the body of a goddess. 

"I'm all yours Romasova." she whispered. and began kissing his lips. 

__

Oh what the hell! Reno gave in. Here he was, a beautiful woman giving herself up to him. He was never one to complain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, you two look like shit!" Cid laughed when Reno and Tifa straggled in the conference room. Reno's hair was messy and his voice was hoarse. Tifa's eyes had dark circles under them and she kept yawning. 

"Long night." Reno muttered. 

Vincent didn't mention the moans and screams and squeaking of the bed he'd heard from Reno's room when he had passed it. He wondered who it was with. It couldn't have been Tifa…right?

"Alright. We've received a tip to where the Angel Ray will shoot next--Costa del Sol." Cloud replied. 

"Not that! I was supposed to take my vacation there!" Yuffie exclaimed. 

"Well then we'd better hurry." Cloud stood up and strapped on Ultima Weapon. A couple minutes later, the team left with Tifa and Reno straggling behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And where were YOU TWO last night?" Lillith asked Trent and Gemma as they straggled in HQ at the early morning hours. 

"Out." they both said. 

"Where?' she demanded. 

"Out." Trent left, heading to his room. 

Just then, he ran into none other than Lady Angel. 

"I am destroying Costa del Sol in an hour! I expect you at the cannon at that time!" she said excitedly. 

She peered at Trent. "You look horrible. And you smell…" she trailed off. He pushed past her and strolled down the hall. 

"He smelled like sex. Very strongly off it too." she muttered, grinning slightly. Then Lady Angel left to tend to her Cannon. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gemma to the rescue

Avalanche reached the cannon--at the same time as the Turks. 

"Hello." Trent simply stated, yawning. Gemma then did the same.   
Just them, Vincent put two and two together. The bedraggled and tired states of Trent, Gemma, Tifa and Reno only meant…

He sighed and decided to keep quiet. 

"Remember the agreement Avalanche." Trent pointed out. Just then Lady Angel spotted them. 

"Again! Now you can kill them Trent!" she yelled down. 

"But--um--you said you were going to blow another city up!" Gemma yelled. 

"Yes…but no Costa del Sol this time! " she looked down at Yuffie and sneered. 

"Wutai!" she roared, cackling. Yuffie screeched loudly and began scrambling for the stairs as Lady Angel positioned the cannon. Her hand hovered over the FIRE button when Yuffie landed a flying kick right to her face. Lady Angel flew to the side and Yuffie did a Limit Break. 

"LANDSCAPER!" she yelled. Lady Angel sneered and stood up, not damaged one bi from the attack. 

"Dumb girl! ILLUMINATI!" she yelled her Limit Break and a flash of light enveloped Yuffie and she froze in her tracks. Cloud and the others just arrived-when Lady Angel pressed FIRE. The Cannon's Mako energy shot towards Wutai and they could only watch helplessly. Suddenly someone yelled 

"FREEZE!" 

and everything went silent. Gemma was right under the cannon, her hand towards the blast of Mako energy right above her head. It was frozen in mid-shot. 

Gemma was struggling, she couldn't hold it any longer. 

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!??????" Lady Angel roared, repeatedly pressing the FIRE button. Gemma's body was sweating. She had to hold her concentration. 

"I can't hold it any longer." she yelled. Cloud suddenly spotted a button labeled DISABLE FIRE and ran over to press it. As he did, Lady Angel lunged for him but he dodged her blow by somersaulting out of the way. The Mako Energy disappeared and Gemma collapsed. Before Elena knew it, she saw Reno hop over the railing and land next to Gemma. 

He cradled her in his arms and she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Hey." he whispered. She smiled weakly at him. 

"Reno, did I save Wutai?" she asked. He nodded, giving her a little kiss on her lips, while everyone else wondered what the hell was going on. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Joining Forces? 

Trent found Cid's airship incredibly roomy. A nice change from the cramped quarters of the HQ. Avalanche was keeping a close eye on him and the other Turks, but they had been welcomed aboard--for a short while.   
Trent walked by the rooms, carelessly and ran right into Elena. 

"Hey watch it asshole!" she yelled as she fell. 

"Oh, my apologies." he flashed her his best smile and all other snide remarks were silenced.   
"Sorry." she took the hand he offered and blushed. _Tifa sure is lucky _she thought, hurrying away. 

Trent was about to head back when he spotted a familiar woman up ahead. She was unlocking a door and she walked inside. 

He quickened his pace and walked to the door. It was open a crack and her saw her turn the TV on and walk inside her bathroom. 

Trent grinned wickedly and slipped inside, closing--and locking the door behind him. He heard the shower being turned on and Tifa's humming. He slipped in unnoticed and pulled off his clothing. 

Tifa gently washed herself when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She screamed and whirled around to see Trent's laughing face. 

"What the hell?" she asked. 

"Well, I needed a shower and I just thought we should save water." he replied. She hit him, knowing his real reason and was glad to oblige. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud had called a meeting in the conference room and Trent and Tifa were 20 minutes late. Everyone sat, Turks on one side, Avalanche on the other except for Gemma and Reno who were side by side. Suddenly and laughing Trent and Tifa stumbled in. Everyone stared at them. Their hair was still wet, like they'd been in the shower. 

"Sorry I'm late Cloud. I got uh…tied up." Tifa told the blonde leader, blushing. 

"Literally." Trent said. 

Tifa and sat down. Trent remained standing, leaning against the wall. 

"Well. Now we can begin." Cloud announced. 

"Hey Blondie! Before you tell your cunning plan to kill Lady Angel, I have something to say." Trent interrupted Cloud. 

"Yes Trent?" the Avalanche leader replied through gritted teeth. 

"Lady Angel can't be killed that easily. She ain't even in Midgar no more." he said, his blue eyes flashing. 

"Oh yeah! I remember she said the 14th she was taking a trip…" Gemma exclaimed. 

"She's in Mideel. She's visiting Lifestream." Lillith finished. 

"Right." Trent nodded.   
Cloud couldn't help but notice how the Turks were such a close-knit and loyal group. He'd bet they'd give their lives for each other. Since his plan was now gone he simply stated:

"Cid, set course for Mideel." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It would take 2 hours to get to Mideel so Lillith headed for a secluded part of the ship. She found it on the Lower Level, by the Chocobo stables. She sat and cleared her mind, meditating. Just then she heard footsteps. 

"Hey Champion." Cloud's voice purred to a Gold Chocobo. It squawked happily as Cloud got out some greens. As he fed it, Lillith stood up. 

"Strife." she acknowledged him. 

He seemed surprised but shrugged. "Hey Lillith." he returned to feeding his chocobo. She watched him some more, noticing how extremely handsome Cloud was. About 15 minutes later he patted Champion's head and turned to her. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked. 

"Lots of things. That's why I meditate." she replied snidely. Cloud nodded. "Sometimes that helps me too." 

Lillith sighed. "Who would think the Turks would be joining with Avalanche?" 

"Not me." Cloud laughed, but suddenly his gaze turned serious.

"What do you think of Reno and Gemma? And Trent and Tifa?" he asked softly. 

"I guess if they're happy then they can do whatever they want. I really don't care." she shrugged. 

"I guess. But Tifa…I always thought we'd end together. But if she's happy with Trent. I guess its ok." he smiled a little. 

"Well, I'd better get upstairs." Cloud locked up the stable. 

"Strife. Wait." Lillith moved closer to him. 

__

Let it flow, let it flow her mind instructed. 

Cloud didn't struggle when he felt Lillith's lips upon his. In fact, he was the one who deepened the kiss. And he definitely didn't struggle when she undid the belt buckle to his pants and began kissing his…you know what. 

And she most definitely didn't struggle when he entered her and began making her moan and scream with pleasure with his 9-incher. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lillith stumbled into the Recreation room where Trent and Raven were. She and Cloud had parted 15 minutes before the airship would land in Mideel. She'd never had sex like that. It was…incredible. 

Trent raised an eyebrow at her as she collapsed on the couch next to him. 

"Been a little busy eh?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" she replied innocently. She tried to hide that she was all sweaty and hot. 

"You reek of sex." Trent stated, scooting away. Lillith blushed, trying to ignore Trent. 

"Sex and…" he burst out laughing. 

"You were fucking Strife! Oh this is RICH." he fell off the couch. 

"Trent hush!" she hissed. He wiped tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. 

"Well…Lillith. I LEAST expected YOU…Trent and Gemma I can understand." Raven stated, smirking. 

Lillith blushed and hurried away to wash the smell of "sex" off before they landed. 

**__**

Of course there's a reason behind Cloud and Lillith, and Reno and Gemma and even Tifa and Trent. There's always a reason for everything right? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Brotherly Love

The airship landed on the outskirts of Mideel. Avalanche/Turks came down onto the grassy plain and waited till Cloud spoke. 

"Doesn't seem like any Shinra here," he looked around. He was right, there were so signs of Lady Angel and her crew anywhere. And she usually liked big entrances. 

"Guess she's not here yet." Trent shrugged, knowing that Cloud doubted him. 

"I guess we wait then." Cloud told them and took a seat in the grass. 

Reno was taking care to avoid or even speak to his brother. But this time it was unavoidable--because Trent came up to him. 

"Reno, we need to talk." he said sternly. Reno sighed, glancing at Gemma's knowing face and obliged. 

"Fine." he and Trent walked to where the jungle began. 

"Reno. I know you've been avoiding me." Trent began. 

"No shit," Reno's eyes flashed. Trent decided not to comment on what Reno said and continued. 

"There's some stuff I need to tell you. Stuff about dad…and Kayla. I know you'll never forgive me as long as I live. But can we at least be on speaking terms. We're family." Reno was struck. He couldn't believe that this was Trent Romasova standing in front of him. The Trent Romasova that had murdered his family in cold blood and out of jealousy. The Trent Romasova that murdered innocent people just for running into him on the street. He was…being civil to him?

"I don't know…" Reno trailed off. It had to be a trick, right?

"Reno. I didn't do it." Trent said suddenly. This sent Reno's world crashing down. 

"You…you dirty, lying, jealous bastard! How dare you deny that you didn't kill them? I saw you with my OWN TWO EYES! You were standing over Dad…" Reno closed his eyes, for fear he might cry. 

"You were standing over dad…laughing, laughing your ass off. With a loaded gun in your hands and Kayla and Dad's blood all over you! And you expect me to BELIEVE you didn't do it?" Reno's voice was loud now, and Avalanche was staring at them. 

"Look! I KNOW how you fucking found me! Listen, I can't tell you this now. I'll explain later." Trent rubbed his temples.

"Trent. I will speak to you, that's ALL. But if you expect me to think everything is fine and dandy between us, you are fucking wrong. If I could, I'd kill you in a heartbeat." Reno hissed. 

Trent's eyes flashed, but he kept his composure and nodded. 

"Fine." and walked away. Reno felt like he would explode. 

He never got his chance though, because a huge Shinra airship was landing about 100 feet away. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Lady Angel's End?

As the airship landed, the warriors got their weapons out. What they didn't expect was Lady Angel to exit the ship with at least 100 Super Soldiers, Scarlet, and Heidegger. 

"Oh crap…" Yuffie muttered when Lady Angel spotted them. She did a double take when she saw Trent, Lillith, Gemma, and Raven. 

"So THAT'S where you've all been! With the ENEMY?" she exclaimed angrily. 

"Glad to see you're observant." Trent smirked. 

"Well, you'll pay for this." Lady Angel said. 

Then Cloud realized that this wasn't a threat at all. Trent and Lillith had taken out 50 Super Soldiers in 10 seconds. 

Trent eyes flashed excitedly. He'd been wanting a battle for a while now. 

He nodded to Lillith and stepped forward. 

"Gonna send your little Super Soldiers on me? You're pathetic Lady Angel. I think you've forgotten that My Turks are stronger than you and your silly soldiers combined." 

Lady Angel looked infuriated. "How dare you Romasova! I shall make you pay!" but she didn't call her Soldiers. She closed her eyes.

"HELL CYCLE!!!!" and the grounded opened up and swallowed Trent. It closed with a snap. Tifa gasped loudly. 

But the other Turks didn't even seem fazed. 

Because Trent was standing right behind Lady Angel. 

"What the hell?" Elena yelled. 

"I know your every move Angel. You can't defeat me." he whispered in her ear. 

"CHAOS FLARE!" he yelled, his fists lighting up into a fury red. Then he punched Lady Angel with all his strength and she flew about 500 yards. Scarlet ran after her. 

Heidegger looked like he would wet his pants. 

"You want some fat boy?" Trent asked him. Heidegger had no time to answer because Lillith was on him in a flurry of kicks and punches. Finally she did her favorite move. 

"HAND OF GOD!" she yelled, her fist turning a bright gold, and smashed slammed her fist down breaking every bone in his face. Heidegger's face was bloody and unrecognizable. She hopped off him and cracked her knuckles. Avalanche could only watch, stunned. 

By then, Lady Angel had recovered and was staggering back. With the help of Scarlet's full cures, she was recovering rapidly. 

"Oh no ya don't! FREEZE!" Gemma said to Scarlet and she froze. Lady Angel glared daggers at the green haired woman. 

"YOU have caused me ENOUGH trouble already you flirtatious TWIT. ILLU--Argh!!!" she fell over, blood spurting from her head. Raven had shot her cleanly between the eyes. 

"Alright Raven!" Gemma yelled, cheering. 

"Is she dead?" Yuffie whispered, shaking. 

Trent leaned over and shook his head no. 

"Nah, She's still breathing, we'd better leave." he shrugged. 

"What about the Super Soldiers?" Tifa asked.

"They don't fight without Lady Angel's command or if she presses this remote thingy. See how blank they look?" he pointed to one soldier who was nearby. They all stood straight backed, and facing forward awaiting orders. 

Trent smirked, and walked to one man. He stood right in front of them man. It didn't move, but stared straight ahead. 

"They're like robots…" Elena had moved to one, examining it. 

Trent grinned and brought his foot up, kicking a soldier very hard in his balls. 

The Soldier let out an audible groan and doubled over. Trent almost fell over laughing. 

Suddenly the injured Soldier's eyes flashed red and gaze went on Trent. 

Then all 100 of them locked onto Trent. 

"INTRUDER. SEARCH AND DESTROY." a robotic voice escaped the man's mouth. 

Trent paled as they began marching towards him. 

Then he heard a cackle from where Lady Angel lay. He saw her sitting up, blood pouring down her face--and a remote control in her hands. 

"You'll get it know Romasova! You AND the rest of you inferior twits! DIE!" and then she was gone. 

"She disappeared. Into thin air." Red XIII inquired. 

"Aw, she just teleported. Like this!" Gemma disappeared, then reappeared right in front of the red beast. 

"Um…right now let's worry about killing these Soldiers!" Trent did a back flip to dodge a soldiers kick. 

But right now, Avalanche wasn't feeling very up to this. 

**__**

That's all for this week cuz tomorrow I have to go back home to Brasil because my Aunt is getting married! I won't be back till Monday, but I promise three new extra long chapters on Monday cuz I'm bringing my Lap top. Amo-o todo e eu o verei em segunda-Feira! Bye!


End file.
